Hope Dies Last
by PlasmicFemale
Summary: ColePhoebe, as always. Phoebe had a premonition of Cole - except he's supposed to be dead. Something happened after Centennial Charmed that they didn't know about. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Well, here we go again. I think I'm addicted to writing Charmed fanfiction. This one is set about two years after Centennial Charmed, which is changed a bit in the first couple of chapters. Hope you guys like it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Phoebe hesitated before speaking. "I'm gonna ask you a question, and all I want is a straight answer, ok? Can you do that?" She looked up at him.  
  
"Ok." Cole replied, slightly suspicious of the sudden seriousness.  
  
"Is there something that you're not telling me, about you? Something that I don't know?" She held her breath, waiting for a reply. He didn't say anything, for what seemed like a lifetime.  
  
"No." He finally said. She looked into his eyes. And she believed him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Phoebe unconsciously rolled over in bed. She was frowning in her sleep. Lies. Simple lies. Lies that if had been prevented could have changed everything. She rolled over again, a new dream replacing the old.  
  
* * * * *  
  
With a wave of Cole's hand, Phoebe instantly switched placed with the witch hunter who was previously standing pointing a gun towards her. The bullet hit him squarely in the chest, and he collapsed to the ground. It took a while for Phoebe to see Cole.  
  
"Cole." She said simply. She took a step backwards, shocked.  
  
"I couldn't very well let you die now, could I?" Cole asked with an amused look as he moved closer.  
  
"I don't understand. How-How are you." She paused.  
  
"Here?" He finished. "Let's just say I picked up a-a few powers lately, quite a few, actually." He smiled vaguely. He looked deeply into her eyes, as if searching for something. Finally he turned and headed back into the darkness. He stopped and turned around, pausing a moment before speaking.  
  
"I'm not giving up on us Phoebe." He said softly. "Ever. . ."  
  
* * * * *  
  
And he didn't. Not until it had all been over. And even then he hadn't. After everything, he had still tried to find a way for them. Even after she had told him it was over, more than once. Her comforter loosened around her, and she rolled over once again. As she drifted into a new dream, her features grew less strained. Serene, almost.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"What's that?" Phoebe asked suspiciously, seeing for the first time the small bag he had been fingering gently.  
  
"This?" Cole asked softly, raising the small, green bag and shaking it slightly.  
  
"Yeah." Phoebe said, almost a whisper.  
  
"It's just a little something I've been waiting for the right moment to give you." Cole said walking forward. He removed a small, dark box from the bag and opened it slowly, to reveal a beautiful ring inside it. "It's not your Grams, but. . .hopefully it's not cursed." He continued with a small smile.  
  
"I. . .I don't think now's the time." Phoebe said hesitantly. Despite the fact that she had been waiting for this moment for a long time now, there was too much to worry about.  
  
"Actually, I think now's the perfect time." Cole said as he removed the ring from the box. He fingered it gently before sliding it slowly onto her finger. "This way, no matter what happens, you'll always know that I love you. . ."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Cole. . ." Phoebe whispered. The sound of her own voice woke her up and her eyes flew open. She looked around the room, around the darkness. Her eyes fell on Jason lying asleep beside her. She turned over in bed. 'Dreams.' She thought. 'Only dreams.' It wasn't the first time her slumber had been occupied by Cole. Almost every night in the past week a memory had resurfaced of their time together. 'Why?' She thought. What was so important that her mind was forcing her to remember him, after she'd tried so hard to forget? She pushed all thoughts of Cole out of her mind, and willed herself to fall asleep again.  
  
Almost immediately, her mind was filled with images of Cole. But this time, it wasn't a memory that came to her. It was completely unfamiliar to her, and what was more unusual was that Phoebe felt that she herself was in the dream. As though she was living it. She was in a large warehouse. It was dark, but not dark enough for her not to make out the shapes of the few objects that filled the warehouse. There was something right a the end, and Phoebe felt herself moving towards it, unable to stop herself. As she got closer, the object turned into a figure. A human figure. A man. A gasp caught in her throat as she recognised Cole. He was sitting hunched on a chair, his hands bound behind his back. She stepped forward, and he looked up.  
  
"Cole?" She asked. He didn't reply. Instead he looked right at her - except he wasn't. It was like he was looking through her. 'He can't see me.' She realised. He had arge bruises all over his face, and a large gash on his forehead, where dried blood was settled. It was obvious, to Phoebe, that this couldn't be real. Apart from the fact that Cole was no longer alive, his wounds would have healed immediately. She reached out to touch his face, but her hand went right through him. She pulled back hastily as he flinched, looking around confused. 'How could he have felt that?" She wondered.  
  
"Phoebe?" He whispered hoarsely. Phoebe was taken by surprise. "I didn't tell him anything." He said, confusing Phoebe more. "And I won't. I won't. . ." He broke off, as though the effort of speaking was too much for him. A loud back at the back of the warehouse made both Cole and Phoebe turn toward the door situated there. A man came through it, closing it behind him. He made his way towards him. Phoebe stepped backwards, holding her breath as he came nearer. She expected him to stop in front of them, but instead he passed straight through her and leaned over Cole.  
  
"Ready to talk?" He asked impatiently. Cole tilted his head upwards, and gave the interrogator a smile.  
  
"I've been here for months and I haven't. . .why would I?" He said, a coughing fit overcoming him as he finished. Cole's comment didn't seem to phase the man, who pulled out a small hand held device from his pocket. At the end of the device, there were two metal prongs protruding. He switched it on, and the metal prongs were joined together by a single line of electricity. Phoebe felt a shiver run through her.  
  
"Are you sure?" The man asked Cole. Phoebe saw a flicker of fear cross Cole's face, but he remained defiant and stayed silent. "You're a demon. I know. I have nothing against that." He said, inches away from Cole's face. "I want the witches. I saw you with them. I know you know something. . ."  
  
Cole tilted his head upwards so he was staring into the man's eyes. "You're not going to get anything out of me." He said, his voice growing steady. The man pulled back abruptly, and Phoebe saw a look of grim satisfaction on his face just before he held the electric device against Cole's neck, the electricity being passed into him. Cole let out a cry of agony, which filled Phoebe's ears. The only thing she could hear above it was another sound. Another scream. Then the realisation hit her to who it belonged to: herself.  
  
She sat up panting, sweat dampening her forehead. Jason stirred.  
  
"Wha-what's going on?" He sat up next to her, barely awake. "Are you okay?" He asked, noticing the look on her face.  
  
"Fine." Phoebe replied hastily. "Just a nightmare."  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked, concerned.  
  
"Yeah. . .I'm okay. Go back to sleep." She lay back down and turned on her side, away from Jason. She looked at the clock: 5am. There was no way she'd be able to get back to sleep. Instead, she waited till she heard Jason's breathing slow down to a rhythmic pattern, before climbing out of bed and heading to her closet. She pulled out some clothes and hastily changed, before hurrying downstairs and heading outside. She needed to clear her head.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/N 1: Well? Think it has some potential as a story? I'm not so sure, I'll have to wait for you guys to give me some feedback.  
  
A/N 2: The 'flashback' bits and the parts in between them were scenes I used in another story - which was only a short, one chaptered story. So if it seems a bit familiar, you now know why. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Wow, thanks for all the reviews. Hope I manage to keep all of you interested. I wasn't sure what was outside of Cole's apartment. . .like where the lift ended up. I was sure you couldn't just get in the elevator and walk the penthouse, so I just created a lower floor and doorman. . .a bit dodgy, right?  
  
* * * * *  
  
Phoebe entered the manor after her walk and headed to the kitchen. Not expecting anyone to be awake yet, she was surprised to see Piper leaning against the counter.  
  
"Morning." Phoebe greeted her. "I didn't expect anyone else to be awake."  
  
"Couldn't sleep." Piper explained. Phoebe realised that this was because of Leo's lack of existence in their lives now, but she chose not to pursue the matter, as Piper didn't show any signs of wanting to talk about it.  
  
"Me neither." She said, pouring herself a cup of coffee.  
  
"More Cole dreams?" Piper asked.  
  
"It was weird, Piper. It wasn't like a dream. . .it was more like a premonition." Phoebe explained, sipping her coffee thoughtfully.  
  
"But that's not possible. I mean, Cole's. . .gone." Piper said, her brow furrowed slightly.  
  
"I know. . .I know." Phoebe said. "But what if he's not. . .what if we just think he is?"  
  
"Phoebe, come on." Piper said, shaking her head. "It was most likely just a dream that you had. There's probably no truth in it at all."  
  
"It was so real." Phoebe whispered. She placed her mug back on the counter.  
  
"Dreams can be sometimes." Piper said. Phoebe glanced at her sister, wondering if she should forget about the dream.  
  
"Maybe you're right." Phoebe said. She left Piper in the kitchen, and headed back to her room. She quietly opened the door, not wanting to wake up Jason. But when she entered, she found her bed empty. A note sat on her dresser. She walked forward and picked it up.  
  
"Had to go, see you at work. Love you."  
  
She placed the note back on the dresser and headed to her closet to find some clothes. She stepped on something small and round. Bending over she picked it up, confused. How did her wedding band from her marriage with Cole get here? She sure she had put it in her dresser. . .a long time ago. She crossed the room and opened the top drawer, before digging in the back of it. She eventually pulled out a small bag and tipped it out. Empty. Phoebe clenched her teeth. She had to find out what was going on. But first, she had to get to work.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Phoebe tapped her fingers impatiently on her desk and looked at her watch. She was finding it impossible to concentrate. And there was still another hour to go. She glanced at her watch again. Her fingers stopped tapping for a moment as she thought. Glancing at the practically blank page on her computer, she typed a quick, low standard paragraph. She printed it quickly and got to her feet, exiting her office in a rush. She passed the editorial tray and dropped the sheet into it, before heading to the lifts.  
  
"Hey!" A voice called out to her. She grimaced.  
  
"Hey. . .Jason." She said, turning around.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked, having noticed her attempt to leave the building.  
  
"Dinner. . ." Phoebe thought up quickly. "With the sisters. A really early dinner." She added hastily.  
  
"Oh, alright. But I'll see you tomorrow, right?" He asked, giving a wry smile that usually made her go bubbly, but that now made her irritable.  
  
"Sure. But I really have to go." She pummelled the elevator button, and stepped onto the shaft as soon as the doors opened. She plastered a grin on her face. "See you." She said, her smile disappearing as the doors closed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
As Phoebe walked into the familiar building, she paused. Maybe it was just a dream and not a premonition at all. Maybe she didn't have to be in Cole's old penthouse hoping to be hit with a premonition. But she had to know for sure. She walked up to the front desk.  
  
"Miss Halliwell!" The man behind the counter exclaimed with a smile.  
  
"Joel, how are you?" Phoebe said, returning his smile.  
  
"I'm good, I'm good. I didn't think I'd see you after. . .well, you know." He said, somewhat awkwardly.  
  
"Yeah." Phoebe replied. "I actually wanted to see if someone had taken the penthouse."  
  
"Well, it's been a long time, someone was bound to take it. It's a nice place." Joel explained.  
  
"Right, that's what I thought." Phoebe said disappointed. What did she expect? To just walk in and get a premonition? 'Well. . .yeah.' A voice in her head said.  
  
"Actually, the owners have already put the place up for sale again." Joel said, surprising Phoebe. "I think they're expecting prospective buyers today."  
  
"Is that right?" Phoebe said, hardly believing her luck. "I can just go up then?"  
  
"Yeah, hang on, I'll just give you one of these. . ." He bent over and pulled out a folder from behind the counter. He handed it to her and Phoebe glanced at it. It was a brochure about house buying.  
  
"Thanks, Joel." Phoebe said, as the headed to the elevators.  
  
"No problem!" He shouted behind her. Phoebe pressed the 'up' button and climbed into the lift once the doors had slid open. She waited patiently, wondering what she could say to the owners. When the doors opened she stepped out of the elevator and looked around the very familiar lounge room. There were some big changes - the furniture, the curtains. There was some hideous paintings lining the walls, and some very weird shaped lamps placed all over the room.  
  
"Hello, you're here to see the apartment?" A voice said. Phoebe turned to see a middle aged man standing in the doorway to the balcony.  
  
"Yeah." Phoebe replied, lying through her teeth. "Phoebe Halliwell." She said, holding out her hand. He shook it and gave her his name, which she hardly paid attention to. He started to give her the rehearsed tour, and Phoebe made a few noises in an attempt to make him think she was listening. In truth, she was touching anything she could in an attempt to have a premonition. She realised how hard this would be, now that Cole had been practically washed out of the apartment. There was almost nothing left from his time here.  
  
". . .you might have to give these walls a coat of paint, though. They haven't been spruced up since before we bought the place. . ." Phoebe gave a grunt of acknowledgement, before pausing. The walls, they were here when Cole was. She inched her way over to the wall and placed both her hands flat on it, and she was immediately thrown into a premonition.  
  
She was back in the penthouse, but it was different. It was how it looked in Cole's time. The silence was abruptly broken by a cry of pain as Cole emerged from nowhere, flames engulfing him. The flames disappeared, leaving Cole kneeling on the ground, his hands shaking. Phoebe wondered what was going on, when did this happen? But it wasn't as though she had paid much attention to Cole's life. Cole looked up, glancing around the penthouse. He looked more confused than she did. Phoebe jumped as someone else materialised into the room, cloaked in black. Cole noticed him and stood up.  
  
"What happened?" He asked. "How am I here?"  
  
"I brought you here." The man said after a moment.  
  
"But I was vanquished, I felt the flames. . .the pain." Cole said, as though remembering something he would prefer not to.  
  
"I made you feel the pain. Made you feel something you don't need to feel. . .if you join us." He said. Cole looked at the man for a moment.  
  
"No." He said simply.  
  
"I changed realities to make you see that she doesn't love you. You know that now." The man said, and Phoebe was hit with the realisation of what was going on. This must have been before her and her sisters had come here to bid Cole farewell. . .on his birthday.  
  
"I do." Cole said. "But I don't want this anymore. I don't want this power. . .these memories. . .of her." His hands clasped his head as though in pain. "I don't want to be an Avatar." He added.  
  
"You will regret it." The man said simply.  
  
"I don't really care." Cole said. The stared at each other for a moment, before the man disappeared in a wave of darkness. Phoebe watched as Cole waited a moment, before heading to the bedroom. Moments later he emerged holding a bag, his other hand clenched over something small. He placed the bag on the couch and walked onto the balcony. Phoebe followed him. She walked around and saw him open his unclenched fist, to reveal the wedding band he had worn when he had married her. "You're free now." He whispered. He threw the ring as far as he could, watched it disappear into the darkness, before he walked back into the penthouse. He grabbed his bag, and with one last look around the penthouse, shimmered out. Phoebe expected the premonition to end here, but instead she felt herself drawn to the ring, and as though she were flying behind it, she saw it falling, almost in slow motion. Finally it hit the concrete walkway on the other side of the road. The foot of a pedestrian came down on it, wedging it down into a crack on the walkway.  
  
Phoebe opened her eyes, a breath escaping her lips.  
  
"Miss? Are you okay?" The owner of the penthouse was staring at her as if she was crazy. Phoebe stared at him for a moment.  
  
"I'm sorry, I have to go." Phoebe said quickly, hurriedly exiting the room and climbing onto the elevator. She quickly stepped off it as it reached the ground floor and waved awkwardly at Joel, before rushing out of the building before he could stop her. The premonition was fresh in her mind, she didn't want to forget it. She stopped on one side of the road, waiting for the traffic to pass. As soon as it did, she jogged across it. She looked up as she hurried down the walkway, her eyes found the balcony many stories above. Finally, she stopped. Was this where it had landed? Ignoring the strange looks from passers-by, she bent over on her knees and began to crawl, her eyes straining to find it. A glint in the sun caught her eye, and her mouth fell open. Using a small stick lying nearby, she wrenched the ring out of the crack in the concrete. She collapsed, her feet curled underneath her. So it was true. Cole wasn't dead.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Queue drum beat. Reviews? 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed. I thought I'd tell you now, before I forget. The reason Leo's not in the story is basically because of what happened in the Season 5 finale, that is Leo being all head-elder-like. The only difference is that Chris isn't in the picture anymore. You can use your imagination and come up with a way of how he disappeared.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Oh my god. . ." Paige whispered, her hand clasped over her mouth. "But. . .I saw him die. . ."  
  
"Obviously not." Phoebe said. "And we have to find him."  
  
"Wait a second." Piper said from her seat at the dining table. "This can't be right."  
  
"Why not?" Phoebe questioned.  
  
"It just can't be." Piper said, shaking her head.  
  
"Piper, I don't want to believe it either--" Phoebe began.  
  
"Don't you?" Piper asked. "I've seen the way you've been acting, Phoebe. I know how much you miss him, because I'm going through exactly the same thing. But we have to be logical about this."  
  
"You can't ignore the proof, Piper." Phoebe said more gently. She held up the dented ring. "And this isn't like you and Leo. I'm not trying to find Cole because I miss him. . .I'm trying to find him because we need to. If my premonitions are right, then he is being tortured for information about us. We can't let that happen."  
  
Piper hesitated before speaking. "Alright." She said simply. "But how do we find him?"  
  
Phoebe thought about her question for a moment. "I haven't really thought about it."  
  
"We can scry. . ." Paige offered.  
  
"For what? A lost ex-husband?" Piper asked. "Scrying won't work. And there aren't any potions." They all fell into silence.  
  
"We can't just do nothing." Phoebe muttered. Piper frowned.  
  
"Maybe that's exactly what we have to do." She said softly.  
  
"What?" Phoebe asked, Pipers words not making any sense at all.  
  
"Fall asleep." Piper said to Phoebe. "Maybe you'll have another premonition."  
  
"That might work. . ." Phoebe said.  
  
"I'll try finding a sleeping potion." Paige said. "It'll be easier." She hurried out of the room. Piper's eyes met Phoebes.  
  
"For the record, I think this is a bad idea." Piper said.  
  
"But you agree that it has to be done, right?"  
  
"Grudgingly." Piper said with a smirk.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So I just take it and I fall asleep?" Phoebe asked, an unconfident look on her face as she gazed at the glass before her.  
  
"That's it. . ." Paige said. Phoebe looked up at her, knowing that they had no other choice.  
  
"Here goes." She muttered, before downing the glass in one go. "It's not working. . .why isn't it working?" She asked immediately.  
  
"Okay. . .Phoebe, what's you age, plus my age. . .plus Paige's age?" Piper asked.  
  
"Piper, what the hell are you talking about?" Phoebe questioned, confused.  
  
"Just do it." Piper said firmly.  
  
"Fine, fine." Phoebe muttered. "My age. . .plus your age. . .which is. . ." She didn't say anything more as she slowly drifted into a deep sleep. All of a sudden her eyes opened, and she was back in the warehouse. She automatically looked to see where Cole was in her last premonition, and sure enough the familiar figure was visible through the darkness. As Phoebe seemed to float towards him, she remembered why she was there - to find out where exactly 'there' was. She looked around. The only other visible items in the room were stacked boxes, all with the same unknown label on them. It was useless. She was right in front of Cole now. His head was bent, his chin flat against his chest. There was more blood visible on his face than the last time she had seen him, and she felt a pang of guilt mingled with confusion. How? How could he be bleeding? As if in reply to her thoughts, her surroundings changed. She was standing in a cheap motel room, she could almost smell the ancient dust collecting. Her attention finally reached Cole - the Cole she remembered - kneeling on the ground in front of another man. The same man that had been draped in black, the one that had saved Cole's life. And tried to recruit him. The man Phoebe had seen in her premonition. She waited, wondering what was going to happen. Cole spoke quietly.  
  
"Do it." He ordered. The man hesitated. Cole looked up at him. "This is what you wanted. I'm willing to give it to you."  
  
"Not in the way we had hoped." The man said.  
  
"But it's what you wanted all the same." Cole said. "Do it!" The man didn't hesitate this time. He raised his hands above Cole's head and closed his eyes, humming an unfamiliar chant. Cole let out a cry of agony, as, before Phoebe's eyes, a shadow like substance escaped from Cole's body and entered the man. He stumbled backwards, his eyes now completely black. He blinked and they returned to their normal appearance. Cole let out a gasp as he struggled to breathe.  
  
"Does it feel good? To be powerless?" The man asked.  
  
"I'm not." Cole let out.  
  
"But you are." The man said. "Belthazor was. . .or should I say, is, as powerless as most. You've just given up everything that could have ma--"  
  
"But nothing that I wanted." Cole said. "This is who I want to be. Still a demon. . .yes, but this was who I was before. . .before everything happened. Maybe I can just pretend none of it did happen." The man smiled. He didn't say anything else, but shimmered away. Phoebe watched as Cole morphed into Belthazor, then back to his human form, testing his reacquainted powers. As he morphed once more, Phoebe felt her surroundings change, as she was once more transferred back to the manor.  
  
"Phoebe!" Piper called, shaking her. Phoebe's eyes snapped open. "Thank god!" Piper exclaimed. "You wouldn't wake up. . .you were screaming, we didn't know what to do." Phoebe pushed Piper away so she could sit up.  
  
"I'm fine." She said, wiping the sweat from her brow.  
  
"Well?" Paige questioned, concerned. Phoebe looked up.  
  
"He was bleeding because he's not immortal anymore." Phoebe said. "He's Belthazor again." Piper frowned.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I'm not exactly sure. Someone kind of. . .extracted his powers." Phoebe said quietly.  
  
"Do you know where he is?" Paige asked.  
  
"No." Phoebe replied truthfully. "I was in the warehouse. . .but all that was distinguishable were boxes. Hundreds of them, with the same label. Nothing else."  
  
"Same label? What label?" Piper asked.  
  
"Can't remember. . .Levi. . .unt?" Phoebe muttered to herself.  
  
"Leviunt?" Paige asked suddenly.  
  
"Yeah, I think that was it." Phoebe said frowning.  
  
"It's a wine. My dad used to drink it. He used to say it was. . .original." Paige said reminiscently.  
  
"As much as I hate to break up this walk down memory lane. . ." Piper began.  
  
"Wait." Paige interrupted. "It was original because it was rare. It's a foreign make. . .only shipped to the US at one port." She smiled. "One port in Florida." Phoebe smiled.  
  
"Find something weapon-like." She said. "And wear something light. . .it's going to be warm"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Well? I know it was shorter than most. . .but I just started school, take pity. Review and tell me what you thought. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. This has taken a while, sorry about that. I'll try and get this up as soon as possible.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The sparkling blue orbs appeared in the dark warehouse, and then disappeared almost as soon as they had come, leaving behind the three sisters. Phoebe strained her eyes, willing them to pierce through the darkness.  
  
"Is this it?" Pipers voice came from beside her.  
  
"I'll tell you as soon as I can see. . ." Phoebe muttered with a roll of her eyes. After a moment, they became accustomed to their light-less surroundings. Phoebe looked around the familiar warehouse, and almost unconsciously began to walk towards where she remembered Cole to be seated. Sure enough, as the shadows became visible shapes, she could make out the figure she remembered to be Cole. She hurried forwards, stopping abruptly as her eyes fell on him. For a split second she thought him dead, and a flicker of fear coursed through her body - along with several thoughts of confusion as to why. She didn't stop to think about this however, as she made out the details of his figure. He was breathing, only slightly, and his eyes were closed. Phoebe inched closer, her mouth open in shock, and held out her hand. She gently moved her fingers over the swollen bruises covering his face, and felt a lump rise in her throat. "Cole. . ." She whispered.  
  
"Oh my god. . .he looks like crap." Paige said, all of a sudden. Phoebe jumped, having forgotten her sisters were so near.  
  
"Alive though." Piper added.  
  
"He's barely breathing." Phoebe muttered, not taking her eyes off Cole. "We have to do something."  
  
"We can take him back to the manor. . .and call Leo." Paige said after a moment's hesitation. "He can heal him."  
  
"No." Piper said suddenly. "Even if Leo does show up, he can't break the rules. . .he's an Elder now, he's obliged to live by them."  
  
"So what can we do?" Phoebe asked, her patience waning.  
  
"How about the hospital?" Paige offered.  
  
"They'll notice something." Piper said, "He is a demon--"  
  
"He's half human." Phoebe interrupted. They all stayed silent for a moment. "We'll just have to hope that's human enough."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Phoebe collapsed onto the waiting room chairs, cursing the limited cushioning. She glanced down at her shirt, which was spotted with blood from where she had supported Cole.  
  
"You okay?" Piper asked, sitting beside her. Phoebe nodded.  
  
"How long did they say this was going to be?" She asked, changing the subject abruptly.  
  
"The doctor said a few hours. We don't have to stay though, we got him out. . .there's no risk anymore." Piper said.  
  
"We can't just leave." Phoebe said firmly. Piper and Paige exchanged apprehensive glances. "If that guy manages to find out that Cole's here. . .he'll be helpless. We have to stay just long enough for him to be able to defend himself." She thought up immediately - which was only half true. Seeing Cole again had cause so many mixed feeling to rise up inside her. Anger that he was alive, mostly because she hadn't known about it. Fear of what might happen now that she did know. And then there was the confusing feeling of relief. Had Cole been gone so long that Phoebe had actually forgiven him? It was as though the fog had cleared, leaving her to see clearly. In the past, Cole had been. . .crazy. There was no other word for it. But was she to blame for that as well? She was the one that turned her back on him when he needed her. Had her hate for him been transformed into guilt?  
  
"Phoebe?" Piper asked, interrupting Phoebe's thoughts.  
  
"Hmm?" She murmured.  
  
"I asked if there was another reason we're sitting here. . ." Piper said.  
  
"Of course not." Phoebe said, untruthfully. "What possible reason could there be?"  
  
Piper hesitated. "He has been gone a while. It's not crazy to say that you miss him." She said.  
  
"Piper, come on." Phoebe said, amazed at how well her sister could read into her. "I'm just being cautious.  
  
"Right." Piper replied uncertainly.  
  
"You and Paige can leave, though. I don't mind." Phoebe said honestly.  
  
"Maybe in a little while."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hours later. . .  
  
Phoebe shuffled in her seat, her arms crossed over her chest. She shuffled again. She glanced at the clock. It was late, too late. The doctors should have come out at least an hour before, but they didn't. She shuffled again. Piper and Paige had left about an hour before, having had to pick Wyatt up from the babysitter and get back home. Phoebe hadn't expected them to stay so long, but in some ways she was grateful. She didn't try and find out her reasons for staying. She knew they doubted her excuse, but they remained silent. She closed her eyes, but almost as soon as she was close to sleep, a voice woke her from her dream-like state.  
  
"Miss Halliwell?" Phoebe opened her eyes. A nurse was standing above her. "You can see him now."  
  
Phoebe inhaled deeply, before standing and following the nurse to Cole's room. It was a small, stuffy room, with two empty beds in it. The third and final bed was at the far end of the room, and Phoebe hesitated before walking towards it. The nurse muttered something about leaving them alone, and disappeared. It took Phoebe almost a lifetime to reach his side, and when she did she sat, almost in a dreamlike state, beside the bed, on a white, plastic chair. She glanced at all the tubes connected to his body, and clenched her teeth. She wasn't supposed to feel like this. To feel like he didn't deserve this. Because he did. After everything he did, he did deserve this. That was what her head was telling her. But her heart. . .that was telling her something different altogether. She reached out with her hand, hesitated a moment, before taking his hand. She held it in hers, noticing immediately how cold it felt.  
  
"Come on, Cole." She said under her breath. "Come on. . ."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Yes, I do know how short that was. And I know I took ages to update. I apologise on both counts. I just have a lot of school work to get done, and yes, people, school work does come first! :) Review and tell me what you thought. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
A/N: A huge thanks to all who reviewed, they made my day. Hope this one goes alright. . .  
  
* * * * *  
  
Phoebe opened her eyes. Everything was white. There was nothing around her at all, just a bright, piercing white that seemed endless. Where was she?  
  
"Phoebe?" The familiar voice asked, sounding as if it was nowhere near her. But she turned to find him right behind her.  
  
"Cole." She replied, confused. He looked so different to how she remembered him, lying helplessly on that hospital bed. "What's going on?" She asked the question, but found that she didn't have a need to know the answer. They were here, in this strange place together. And however untrue it may be, it was as though there was no fear or anger. No expectations. And Phoebe relished in the feeling for a moment.  
  
"I'm not sure." Cole replied, interrupting her thoughts. He gave her a look, which made her feel slightly uncomfortable, almost as though he was staring beyond her, and into her thoughts. "What are you doing here?" He asked finally.  
  
"I'm not sure." Phoebe said, repeating his words. They continued to stare at each other, not having been able to face each other in years. "Stop it." Phoebe finally said. Cole smirked.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Stop looking at me like that." Phoebe said, self-consciously.  
  
"Like what?" Cole questioned, frowning slightly.  
  
"Like that!" Phoebe exclaimed, causing Cole to smile again.  
  
"Sorry." He genuinely apologised. "I haven't seen you in so long, I didn't think I ever would again."  
  
"I really don't think this counts. It's more like. . ." Phoebe paused.  
  
"A dream." Cole finished. He nodded. "So I'm not dead yet." He said, as though speaking to himself.  
  
"No. . .but you have to wake up. I'm not going to be able to stay for long. . .and they'll find you. . ." Phoebe said. Her own voice was sounding distant, and she didn't want to lose him.  
  
"Stay?" Cole asked, confused. "How can you--" He started.  
  
"Come back. . ." Phoebe interrupted, "Please." She watched helplessly as Cole disappeared from her view, as she had inwardly sensed that he would. The white around her grew dim, and slowly turned to black, until she couldn't see anything at all.  
  
Phoebe woke up with a start. She had been laying forward, her head resting on her hand, which was still clutching onto Cole's. She sat up straight, the memories of the dream still fresh in her mind. She glanced at Cole. He was still asleep. Glancing up at the clock, she realised she had been asleep for a little over an hour. She inhaled deeply, stood up and stretched as much as her tired limbs could manage. She was contemplating leaving Cole for a moment to find a vending machine, when she noticed him stir. She sat back down beside him, her heart beating wildly. It took almost a lifetime for his eyes to open, and when they did he stared straight ahead for a moment, unable to comprehend where he was. Then, slowly, as his eyes silently interrogated the room, they fell on her. They shared this shocked gaze for a moment, neither saying a word.  
  
"How?" He muttered, hoarsely.  
  
"Premonition." Phoebe replied simply. Her heart was beating so fast that she feared he would hear it.  
  
"Why am I here?" He asked suddenly. "I can't be here--" He started, sitting up and grimacing. Phoebe was immediately by his side, her hand gently on his shoulder, urging him to lie back down.  
  
"They haven't given any signs that they know you're. . .different." She said in an attempt to calm him. 'I guess you were human enough.' She muttered inwardly.  
  
"That's not it." Cole said. "If I'm here, then they have a record of me. . .and I'll be too easy to find." He started to sit up again, but Phoebe urged him down again.  
  
"You didn't think we gave them your real name, did you?" She questioned. Cole looked up at her, surprised. Convinced he wasn't about to risk sitting up again, Phoebe sat back down. "We have a lot to talk about."  
  
Cole let out a breath as he looked away. "It's a long story. . ." He said softly. "I know your wondering how I'm here. . .how I'm even alive."  
  
"No, I'm alright with that." Phoebe said with a smirk. He gave her a questioning look. "Premonition." She said, as she had done earlier. "It's more like how, where and why."  
  
"You know why." He said. "I couldn't stay, not after what happened."  
  
"You have to know that wasn't me. That vanquished you." Phoebe quickly said. Cole gazed at her, holding eye contact. Phoebe had a strange feeling she had seen that look before, recently.  
  
"I know. That wasn't what I meant." Cole said finally. "I meant everything I had done to you. I just went too far, and I had to leave, it was for the best." He paused. "And I didn't expect to ever come back. . .so I thought it would be best if you just thought me dead, without having to fear me returning." He looked as though he was recalling something he had never wanted to again. "As for how. . .it was the Avatars." Phoebe frowned.  
  
"The who?" She questioned.  
  
"Avatars. They're not good or evil. They're just in search of power, and I had power. They wanted me." He inhaled deeply. "And after months of refusing to join them, I realised I could use them for my own use. . ."  
  
"To get me back." Phoebe finished softly. Cole caught her gaze and nodded, somewhat guiltily.  
  
"So I went to an alternate reality in the hope of changing things for us, but it backfired. And all I ended up doing was getting myself vanquished by you again." Phoebe started to say something, but he interrupted, "I know it wasn't you, but it may as well have been." And then as though he was talking to himself, "It didn't take long for Paige to convince you that I had to be vanquished. . ." He shook his head slightly to get back on topic.  
  
"But you didn't get vanquished. They brought you back. . .these Avatars." Phoebe stated. Cole was taken aback.  
  
"How did--" He stopped when she gave him a knowing look, and nodded. "Premonition." He muttered.  
  
"I saw you when you came back. . .when you left. After you threw the ring off the balcony." She gave him a small smile at the thought of it. "And how you gave away your powers." Cole glanced away from her.  
  
"I didn't need them." He said simply. "They weren't me." They both remained silent for a moment.  
  
"Where did you go?" Phoebe finally spoke.  
  
"Everywhere." Cole replied. "And anywhere. Anywhere but here." He stated. "I've been searching for any possible demons with the power to take over the Underworld." Cole added. When Phoebe gave him a strange look, he finished, "And vanquishing them. You may not believe it, Phoebe, but I am good now."  
  
"I believe it." Phoebe said softly. "I knew it back then as well. That was never the problem."  
  
"What was the problem?" Cole asked.  
  
"I wasn't strong enough. For you. . .for us." Phoebe said, shaking her head slightly. Then, in a bid to change the subject, "The guy that was holding you captive, who was he?" For the first time, Phoebe saw a flicker of fear cross Cole's face. He glanced away.  
  
"He was human. . .with contacts in the Underworld." He spoke, as though his thoughts were far away. "He devoted his life to finding and killing witches. . .except he wasn't a witch hunter." Cole shook his head. He turned to gaze at Phoebe. "He wanted you. . .and your sisters. And the glory that would come with getting rid of the Charmed Ones."  
  
"And you were the only demonic link to us." Phoebe guessed. Cole let out a deep breath before nodding. "So he was using you to try and find us."  
  
"And I don't know if he got anything out of me. I tried so hard--" He broke off. "He was human. . .but he had powers that he's attained from the Underworld. . .and tools. . ."  
  
"I saw him. . .electrocuting you." Phoebe said. She felt her heart aching at seeing ole like this. This wasn't at all like she remembered. The Cole she knew wasn't afraid of anything.  
  
"You saw that?" Cole asked, surprised.  
  
"I thought you realised. . .you started speaking to me." Phoebe said, recalling the moment when she had had the premonition.  
  
"I felt you there. . .but I thought I was imagining it. . ." Cole said softly. Phoebe gave him a smile.  
  
"I was there." She said with a small nod. They shared a moment of silence, and when Phoebe looked up again, Cole was gazing at her intently. "Stop it." She warned.  
  
"What?" He questioned, confused.  
  
"Stop looking at me like that." Phoebe said, suddenly receiving a feeling of de ja vu.  
  
"Like what?" Cole asked softly. He was speaking as though following a script, as though he had spoken them before.  
  
"Like that. . ." Phoebe said. It was then that they both realised where they had heard the conversation. They both smiled. "I thought it was just a dream."  
  
"So did I. . ." Cole said quietly. They gazed at each other. "You woke me up."  
  
Phoebe gave him a small half smile. "I was getting bored." This pleasant moment between them that hadn't been shared for years, was interrupted as blue orbs filled the room. They disappeared, leaving Paige crouched on the ground, bent over Piper, whose shirt was soaked in blood. "Oh my god. . ." She muttered, and rushed over to them. "Piper. . ." She tried to shake Piper awake, but she didn't move.  
  
"What happened?" She questioned Paige desperately.  
  
"Man. . .came. . .stabbed Piper. . ." Paige managed. "I can't heal her. . .I don't have enough power. . ."  
  
"What man?" Cole asked, making Paige jump.  
  
"He was in a suit. . .and he had. . ." Paige broke off as sobs wracked her body. Cole and Phoebe shared a knowing look at the brief definition of the man.  
  
"He found us." Phoebe muttered.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Well? Review and give me any thoughts. I may not be able to update for a while, exams and all. But I will be back. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Trying so hard to get this up quickly. Not succeeding much, and I apologise for it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Who found us? What are you talking about?" Paige managed to let out through her tears.  
  
"Not now. . ." Phoebe said. She placed a hand on Piper's cheek. "She's cold."  
  
"No. . .no. . ." Paige muttered uncontrollably. "We have to get someone. . ."  
  
"We'll take her downstairs and find a doctor." Phoebe said quickly. Paige nodded, taking hold of Piper's wrist and trying to balance her weight on her right side. "Where's Wyatt?" Phoebe suddenly queried, amazed at how the question hadn't occurred earlier.  
  
"Still with the babysitter. . ." Paige said hurriedly. "Phoebe. . ." She muttered as she struggled to support Piper. Phoebe nodded, heading towards the door as she helped Paige hold up their sister. She hesitated as Paige started to exit the room.  
  
"Wait. . . I don't like it. It's not right, leaving him unprotected like this - not after his mother's just been attacked." Phoebe said. She glanced at Piper worriedly. "Go, find some help. I'll be back with Wyatt as soon as I can." Paige thought best about arguing, nodding as she headed out of the room as fast as she could manage. Phoebe turned around to face Cole, and was taken aback to find him sitting up in bed, pulling a shirt over his head. "What are you doing?" She asked incredulously. Cole grimaced as he pulled on the trousers that were lying beside the bed, and stood up shakily.  
  
"I'm coming with you." He said, facing her as he tried to hide the fact that he could barely support himself.  
  
"Look at you - you can barely support yourself." Phoebe exclaimed, causing Cole to smile slightly. He stumbled forwards, and Phoebe hurried forwards to help him.  
  
"I'm fine." Cole said, pulling back slightly. "Listen, if your feeling is right, then this is going to be dangerous. And if anything happens, it will be my fault."  
  
"How could it possibly be your fault?" Phoebe queried. Cole looked away.  
  
"I can't remember anything about what happened - blurred bits here and there. And the thing that eats me up most is that I might have told them everything they needed to know, and I can't even remember." He said, clenching his teeth.  
  
"That isn't your fault." Phoebe said, trying to reassure him.  
  
"Piper may not survive. Her son may be in danger. And it could be all my fault." Cole said firmly. "There is no way I'm going to let something happen to you knowing that I'm responsible." Phoebe stared at the resolute look on his face, and realised that no matter what she said, she wouldn't change his mind.  
  
"Okay." She said after a moment. "I guess it will be faster. . ." She added.  
  
"There's the spirit." Cole said with a half smile. He offered her his hand, and after a moment, she accepted it, ignoring the warmth and softness of it. "So where is he?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
As they shimmered into the house many blocks away, Phoebe felt a shiver run up her spine. The room came into view and she brought a hand to her mouth as her eyes fell on the limp body lying on the ground.  
  
"Oh my god. . .Marie. . ." Phoebe muttered, kneeling down beside the body, the blood already soaking into the carpet. Cole knelt down next to her, his hand searching the pale body for a pulse. He looked up at Phoebe and shook his head, his lips pursed as he stood up. Phoebe let out a silent cry, her hand muffling the sound. Cole placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and looked around the room. In the corner was large crib, and Cole approached it cautiously. As he stopped beside it, he found the small boy staring up at him from the bottom.  
  
"Phoebe." He called out to her, and didn't take his eyes off the child as Phoebe walked towards him.  
  
"Wyatt! Thank God. . ." Phoebe exclaimed, reaching into the crib and pulling him out, hugging him tightly.  
  
"Why is he still here?" Cole asked suspiciously.  
  
"Maybe they couldn't touch him. . .Wyatt has his own methods of protection." Phoebe offered.  
  
"That he does." Another voice said, and both Phoebe and Cole spun around. The same man dressed in the dark suit, familiar to both Phoebe from her premonitions and Cole from his capture, was standing in front of them. "But now that you're here, you can hand him to me without any trouble." Cole stepped forward, and Phoebe noticed the tight lines in his jaw become more distinct. "Mr Turner." The man said with a wry smile. "I expected them to come for him, but not you."  
  
"Well here I am." Cole said spitefully. "Worried?"  
  
"Me?" The man said with a laugh. "I've beaten you before, and I will again. Especially now that you can barely stand straight." The smile vanished from his face. "I don't want you, I want them. Move aside and I'll let you go." To Phoebe's surprise, Cole laughed softly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure you will." He muttered sarcastically. He stepped to the side so he was standing partly in front of Phoebe and Wyatt. He pulled his hand back, and in a split second threw it forward, in an attempt to fling an energy ball at the man. Nothing happened. The man laughed loudly.  
  
"Do you think I'd come here unprotected?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a large, red amulet. "You can't use your magic here. Not now. Don't you remember Mr Turner, why you couldn't shimmer from that lovely warehouse? Not so smart, are you?"  
  
"Phoebe." Cole muttered. "Take Wyatt and go, alright?"  
  
"I don't think so." The man said, reaching into his pocket again and pulling out a gun. "You're not going anywhere." He pointed it towards them.  
  
"Phoebe." Cole started again. "Go!" He shouted, lunging forward and knocking the man's arm away, as two shot were fired into the ceiling. Both men were thrown to the floor, each trying their best to overpower the other. Cole called for Phoebe to run, to escape, and from the corner of his eye saw her leave the room, and breathed a sigh of relief. The man noticed Cole's momentary glance away, and rolled both of them over, jamming the gun into Cole's neck. He smiled triumphantly.  
  
"You won't be a pain in my ass any more, Turner." He cocked the gun, and Cole grimaced helplessly. There was a loud thud, and the man dropped the gun, collapsing on top of Cole, unconscious. Cole looked up, surprised to find Phoebe standing above him grasping a large frying pan. She dropped the pan and retrieved Wyatt from his place on the floor, before glancing at Cole, who still hadn't moved.  
  
"Are you coming, or what?" She questioned. Cole remained silent, pushing the body off him and standing up, ignoring the pain in his side from the old wounds.  
  
"Thanks." He said softly.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Phoebe said with a half smile. She glanced from the body of the unknown man, to the motionless body of Wyatt's babysitter. She swallowed. "We have to get back to the hospital."  
  
"Sure." Cole said with a nod. He followed her eyes to the body lying on the ground. "We'll put in an anonymous call to the cops." He said. "It'll be okay." He took her hand in his, and shimmered the three of them back to the empty room in the hospital.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Short, I know. And I also took my sweet time updating -I know! Truth is I've written this chapter about three times. I'm not sure where I'm going, but I'll get there. Review and give me your thoughts.  
  
I just saw a Julian McMahon interview on a morning news show - which is weird. All about Nip/Tuck - which also started this week. So I'm getting a dosage of him. . .just not in the form I want : ) . 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed. I refer to some memories in this one. None of them actually happened - don't think you missed an episode, :).  
  
* * * * *  
  
"You saved him?" Piper asked Cole, glancing down at Wyatt who was sleeping soundly beside her on the hospital bed.  
  
"Me? No. . .it was all Phoebe." Cole said, smirking at Phoebe. "And a gigantic frying pan."  
  
"You dived at the guy, Cole. I was just swinging at his head." Phoebe said, trying to remain serious.  
  
"Cole, don't take this the wrong way - I appreciate what you did. . .but this doesn't make me trust you any more than I did before." Piper said. Cole smiled as he shook his head.  
  
"I know Piper, that wasn't what I was trying to do." He explained. "I just didn't want to be the one accountable if anything happened."  
  
"Why would you be responsible?" Paige questioned suspiciously. Cole hesitated, and Phoebe, noticing his discomfort, spoke instead.  
  
"He thinks he could have said something when they were interrogating him." She explained. "He can't remember."  
  
"And that's why I'm going to leave. . .as soon as possible. The longer I'm here, the easier it will be for them to track you." Cole said, standing up.  
  
"You're leaving?" Phoebe questioned incredulously. Cole turned to look at her, and they shared a moment of eye contact. He nodded. "Cole, they've already found us. It doesn't matter if they track you." Cole opened his mouth, but finding no logical argument, he remained silent. "Stay. For a couple of days." Phoebe offered.  
  
"I don't have anywhere to stay." Cole said after a moment. Phoebe contemplated this, before turning to glance at Piper, who smiled in slight disbelief. She shook her head.  
  
"I don't like it." She said simply, but seeing the determined look on Phoebe's face, "Okay." Phoebe turned to look at Paige, raising her eyebrows in query.  
  
"I guess I don't have a choice." Paige said after a moment of hesitation.  
  
"Alright." Phoebe said, turning back to Cole, who was completely confused. "You can stay at the Manor." Cole laughed. Then, noticing none of them were amused, his smile vanished.  
  
"You're serious?" He questioned disbelievingly.  
  
"Apparently." Paige muttered.  
  
"Why?" He asked, ignoring Paige's comment. It was Phoebe's turn to hesitate. Her mouth opened and closed as she contemplated her answer. Piper noticed her sisters pause, and although not happy about it, replied for her.  
  
"You're the only one that knows anything about these guys. You can help us get rid of them." Piper said, gaining a thankful look from Phoebe. Then, in an attempt to change the subject, "So when are we going home?"  
  
"When are you allowed to go home?" Paige questioned in reply.  
  
"The doctor said I could leave today." Piper said, then at their sceptical looks, "Apparently I'm an unusually fast healer."  
  
"Or Wyatt left some of his Whitelighter genes behind." Phoebe said with a smirk. "Maybe you should stay, just in case."  
  
"There is no way I'm staying in this bed all night." Piper argued. "Let's go home."  
  
* * * * *  
  
As Cole stepped into the Manor, he noticed that very little had changed. There was occasional piece of furniture around, which was probably due to the constant destruction around the house thanks to the ever-present demonic forces. He smiled. It had been many years ago that he had last been welcomed into this house. Times were definitely changing. Piper and Paige headed upstairs, while Cole and Phoebe stepped into the lounge. Cole sat down on the couch, realising that it was the same one that had been there when he used to stay in the Manor.  
  
"I guess this is where I'm sleeping?" He asked, turning to look at Phoebe. She gave him an embarrassed smile.  
  
"Sorry. We only have the three rooms." Phoebe said apologetically.  
  
"Don't worry about it, it's okay." Cole said, brushing off the apology. "It's not like I've never slept on it before." Phoebe gave him a look of confusion. He smiled. "There was one night. . .when we were fighting about something pointless, and you kicked me out of your room." He smirked at the memory. "Where do you think I slept." Phoebe smiled.  
  
"I had forgotten about that." Phoebe said as she recalled the moment. "What were we fighting about?"  
  
"Can't remember." Cole replied honestly. "I think it was--"  
  
"There, take a look." Piper interrupted, as she walked down the stairs. She lifted up her shirt to reveal her abdomen, where there was now only a wound no larger than a graze.  
  
"Paige is getting the hang of this healing stuff." Phoebe said, running a hand over the wound.  
  
"See, nothing to worry about." Piper said with a smirk. "I'm fine. Now what do you want for dinner?"  
  
"You're cooking now?" Phoebe asked, finding it impossible that Piper was bleeding to death only hours ago. Piper ignored her and walked into the kitchen. Phoebe turned to Cole and raised her eyebrows. "She's cooking now." She mouthed, before following her older sister into the kitchen. Cole watched her leave, and leaned back into the couch with a sigh. A sound behind him made him jump up, only to find Paige behind him, lowering Wyatt into his playpen. She turned to face him. They shared an uncomfortable look.  
  
"I hope you're not going to make us regret letting you stay here." Paige finally said. Cole raised an eyebrow.  
  
"So do I." He stated honestly.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"It's been a while since it happened. Piper's still finding it hard." Phoebe said with a glance at the kitchen.  
  
"I'm not surprised. I thought they were the ones that were going to make it." Cole said with a frown. They remained silent for a while. "I can't see Leo as an Elder."  
  
"Head Elder." Phoebe corrected. "He hasn't even been to see Wyatt."  
  
"Are you sure?" Cole asked. And when Phoebe frowned in confusion, "All he has to do is orb in and out - none of you would notice. I don't think Leo's the kind of guy that could just ignore his own child." Phoebe nodded.  
  
"I don't know. I haven't seen him in so long, I can barely even remember him." She said softly. She started to say something else, but broke off as Piper walked into the lounge.  
  
"Dinner's ready." She said cheerfully. Phoebe and Cole shared a glance, before standing and following Piper into the kitchen.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"That was amazing." Cole said, leaning back in his chair.  
  
"Well, you probably haven't had a good meal in weeks." Piper said, smiling at the compliment.  
  
"Longer than that." Cole added quietly.  
  
"Yeah, well. . .I have work to do." Phoebe said, standing up and hurrying out of the room, closely followed by Paige.  
  
"Same!" Paige shouted from outside. Piper smiled.  
  
"Anything to get away from helping with the cleaning." She explained. "They're like kids." Cole gave her a half smile, and gathering the plates on the table, he stood up and walked over to the sink. He placed them gently in the lukewarm water, then returned to the table to help Piper clean up. "You don't have to. . .I'm alright." Piper said when he reached for the large serving dish.  
  
"It's fine." He said, picking up the dish and placing it on the kitchen counter. He paused and turned around to face Piper. She met his eyes and frowned.  
  
"What?" She questioned. He hesitated.  
  
"Phoebe told me about Leo." He said, and she looked away.  
  
"Oh yeah?" She said, heading to the sink where she started scrubbing the dishes.  
  
"Yeah." Cole replied. He breathed in deeply. "I know you're not about to listen to me," he began, "but he will be back." Piper stopped and turned around to face him.  
  
"And how would you know that?" She asked, her eyebrows raised, not bothering to believe him.  
  
"I just do." Cole replied with a small smirk.  
  
"That's reassuring." Piper muttered, turning back towards the dishes.  
  
"Piper." Cole said gently in an attempt to keep her attention. "I used to envy you and Leo. . .because the two of you made it work so well. You got through everything." He paused as he watched Piper's hands stop moving, and he realised that although she may have been trying not to, she was now listening intently. "It takes a lot to make it - I would know. . .and you two did. And the thing you know for sure is that he didn't leave because he doesn't love you. Or Wyatt. He knew what you guys meant to him." He smiled. "Even I knew what you meant to him." He paused. "Believe me or not, he isn't going to be able to forget that. Not ever. And he won't be able to stay away for too long." Piper turned to face Cole and paused before speaking.  
  
"If we hadn't found you. . .you would have stayed away." She retorted. "I know how much you loved Phoebe. . .I still see it now. But you would never have come back." Piper said softly.  
  
Cole hesitated, glancing away. "That's different." He finally let out. Piper let out a breath.  
  
"How so?" She asked curiously. Cole met her eyes, and she noticed the saddened look beneath them.  
  
"Because Leo still loves you."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sniff. But wait, there's more. There has to be, right? Review and tell me what you thought. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, wouldn't have put this up as fast without you.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."  
  
Hesitation.  
  
"Neither do you."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Silence. Convinced. "I love that man."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Determined. "I'm not giving up on us, Phoebe. Ever. . .  
  
* * * * *  
  
Honesty. "My love for you will keep me alive. Forever. . ."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I will always love you. . ."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Phoebe sat up with a start, panting. The same dreams that had plagued her for the last few days remained in her mind, except now there was reason. She ran her tongue across the top of her mouth, grimacing at the dryness. She needed a drink. She stood up in the darkness and headed downstairs quietly. As she reached the foyer, she glanced into the lounge. She could barely make out the couch itself, so she began to inch towards it. She stopped abruptly. What was she doing? She turned around and headed for the kitchen, where she felt for the fridge and opened the door. Light poured into the room, and she squinted as she reached for the milk.  
  
"Couldn't sleep?" Phoebe jumped and let out a quiet squeal as she spun around, knowing immediately who was behind her. She glared at Cole, and he gave her a quick grin.  
  
"No, I couldn't." She replied, urging her heart to stop beating so fast. She turned back to the fridge and shut the door. The room once again was filled with darkness. "It's hard to sleep when you know someone's out to kill you." She added. There was some truth in the statement - she did find it hard to close her eyes in fear of what might happen. But that wasn't the reason why she kept waking up constantly throughout the night. But she wasn't about to tell Cole that. "What about you?"  
  
"Bad dreams." He stated simply, and Phoebe knew what he meant without him having to say it. He might be putting on a confident persona, but being held captive with little memories of the incident had affected him. More than even he knew. "It's easier not to go to sleep." He lifted his own glass of water to his lips, and swallowed it in one go. Phoebe's eyes were now growing accustomed to the darkness, and she could make out his tall figure standing a metre away from her. She silently poured her milk into a glass, before placing the box back inside the fridge, squinting once more as the light filled the room. She turned her back on him as she took a sip of the milk. Cole let out a breath as he stared at her back, contemplating what he was going to say. Phoebe sensed his stare.  
  
"What is it?" She questioned, turning around to face him.  
  
Cole paused before speaking. "I was just thinking." He said, gripping the empty glass. "If we're going to try and work together on getting rid of this. . .were going to need to talk about what happened."  
  
Phoebe sighed. She had been hoping to avoid this. "We can just ignore it. It was a long time ago."  
  
"You know that we can't ignore it." Cole replied. "Are you telling me that you don't think about everything that happened every time you look at me?" He asked incredulously. "We're not going to be able to do anything with it hanging over our heads."  
  
"Okay." Phoebe gave in. She looked away.  
  
"I never apologised for any of it." Cole said softly.  
  
"That's because you knew it wouldn't mean anything." Phoebe replied.  
  
"Would it mean anything now?" Cole asked, trying to make out her features through the shadows.  
  
Phoebe paused. "Maybe." She said finally.  
  
"Then I'm sorry. More than you'll ever know." Cole replied sincerely. "I would give anything to undo the pain that I caused your family." He stopped. "Our family. The family we could have. . .almost had." Phoebe clenched her teeth as a lump formed in her throat. The baby she had lost years ago hadn't been mentioned since. It was like a memory being formed again.  
  
"So would I." Phoebe replied genuinely. A pause. "But we can't, and we have to live with that."  
  
Cole nodded slowly. "I just. . .I wanted you to realise how much things have changed since then."  
  
"I do know." Phoebe replied. "I see the change in you. I did when I saw you lying in that hospital bed."  
  
"Not everything has changed." Cole added, his eyes meeting hers. They held eye contact, and Phoebe breathed in deeply.  
  
"Some things never do." She replied, looking away. She drained the rest of her milk, and placed the empty glass in the sink, before looking at Cole again. "Let's go to the lounge. You can tell me what you've been doing for the last two years."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Phoebe opened her eyes and rolled over, and before realising it collapsed onto the floor. It took her a moment to realise she had been sleeping on the armchair. She sat up on the floor and glanced around the room. Cole was lying sprawled on the couch, his sheets kicked to the ground. It was amazing, Phoebe thought, that she had slept so soundly through the night for the first time in weeks.  
  
Phoebe was thinking about having a quick shower, when Cole suddenly sat up with a start, panting. He ran a hand over his face and groaned, and Phoebe realised that he must have had another nightmare. When his hand moved off his eyes, he froze as he realised Phoebe was seated on the floor in front of him. She smiled.  
  
"Sleep well?" She asked. He gave her a wry smile.  
  
"That damn warehouse." Cole muttered. "I have a feeling it's going to haunt me forever." Phoebe realised this was not something he particularly wanted to talk about, so using the armchair as support, she stood up.  
  
"I need to get ready for work. Piper and Paige should be down soon." She said.  
  
"You're going to work?" Cole asked, surprised.  
  
"Well. . .yes. Some of us have to work for a living." Phoebe said with a smirk.  
  
"Phoebe, there's some psychopath after you and your sisters. It's not a good idea for you three to split up. Especially without any protection." Cole said seriously.  
  
"I'll be fine, Cole. There are people all around me, they can't hurt me there."  
  
"Unless they decide to kill everyone to get to you." Cole offered the alternative, and Phoebe gave him an uncomfortable glance.  
  
"They wouldn't do that. It would rouse too much attention." Phoebe said hesitantly.  
  
"I guess you're right." Cole said turning away. "However," He added before she could speak, "if it did mean they get one of the Charmed Ones. . .it might just be worth it." He faced Phoebe again, and their eyes met. After a moment, Phoebe let out a sigh of disbelief.  
  
"Fine. I'll call in and say I won't be going today." Phoebe said heading towards the staircase. "You're unbelievable." She muttered.  
  
Cole watched her go and smirked. He knew she would have been relatively safe at work - demons didn't like attacking in full view, never mind humans. But at least this way he could keep an eye on her. Protect her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
That's another one done. Review and tell me what you thought of it. Flames are welcome. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
A/N: It's been weird how for the last few chapters, I've been getting only a few reviews. And then suddenly. . .they all hit me at once. Thanks to those of you that did review. And you too Barb - I think you've reviewed every single chapter - I appreciate it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I still don't see why we're looking in the Book of Shadows." Paige said from the couch, as she toyed playfully with Wyatt, who was seated attentively on her lap.  
  
"We have no other leads." Piper said, rifling through the book. "And besides, better safe than sorry. If we find out after everything that all we needed was right in front of us. . ." She trailed off. The three sisters, Wyatt and Cole were all seated casually in the attic, patiently doing their best to come up with a plan. Cole, who was on the couch beside Paige, grinned at Wyatt, who giggled in reply. The sisters all looked up at Cole, who shrugged in his own defence.  
  
"What?" He questioned innocently. His eyes met Phoebe's, and she gave him a half smile.  
  
"Nothing." She spoke for the three of them, as they quickly turned away.  
  
"Can I hold him?" Cole asked. Phoebe and Paige glanced at Piper, who looked up at Cole. Her first instinct was to say no. But remembering the conversation they had had the previous day, she gave him a half smile.  
  
"Sure." She replied. Cole willingly took Wyatt as Paige held him out.  
  
"How old is he now?" Cole asked, taking Wyatt's hand in his own.  
  
"Just under two years." Piper replied.  
  
"And still hasn't learned how to walk." Phoebe added, leaning over the couch and tickling Wyatt, who gave a squeal of delight.  
  
"Stop teasing him." Piper said with a smile. "He'll get there." The doorbell interrupted them.  
  
"I'll get it." Phoebe said, hurrying downstairs. When she reached the foyer, she unlocked the front door and swung it open. Her eyes grew wide. "Jason. Hey." She said, breathing in deeply.  
  
"Hey." He said, noticing her awkwardness. "Elise said you called in sick. . .I just wanted to stop by and see if you're okay." Phoebe gave him a forced smile. She coughed.  
  
"I'm fine. Just not feeling up to scratch." She coughed again.  
  
"Phoebe I--" Cole stopped halfway down the stairs when he spotted Jason. Phoebe grimaced as she turned to look at Cole, and then turned again to face Jason. Jason frowned. It may have looked extremely suspicious, if not for the fact that Piper came jogging down the stairs a moment later, almost colliding with Cole.  
  
"What's the hold up?" She questioned, before her eyes fell on the scene before her. She immediately felt the awkwardness of the situation. Phoebe met her eyes, and silently pleaded with her to say something. "Jason, hey. . ." She began slowly. Her mind was searching for an explanation. "That's right, you haven't met Cole yet." She grabbed Cole's arm and pulled him down the stairs. "My boyfriend." She added with a plastered grin.  
  
"Your--" Cole started incredulously as Piper pushed him to the front door. She squeezed his arm to silence him.  
  
"Isn't it great how I've moved on so fast?" She said quickly. Phoebe's mouth hung open slightly, as she glanced at Jason, who nodded, slightly uncomfortably.  
  
"Sure." He said to Piper. "Jason Dean." He held out his hand to Cole, who with a subtle glare at Piper, accepted it.  
  
"Cole Turner." He said. "Piper's boyfriend." He added, glancing at Phoebe with a horrified look.  
  
"Yeah. . .I got that." Jason said slowly. He turned back to Phoebe. "So you're feeling alright?"  
  
"Yeah." Phoebe managed to recover.  
  
"So you'll be in for work tomorrow?" Jason questioned, trying to ignore Cole and Piper's presence.  
  
"I. . ." Phoebe paused and glanced at Cole. "Maybe. We'll see." She said with a smile.  
  
"Right." Jason said, glancing at Piper uncomfortably. "I have to get back to work. . .I'll call you." He said. He leaned in towards her, but stopped as Cole cleared his throat. Piper elbowed him.  
  
"Sorry." Cole apologised. He rubbed his throat. "I must be catching something."  
  
"I'll talk to you later." Phoebe said, giving Jason an apologetic look and closing the door. "What was that?" She hissed.  
  
"It was the only thing I could think of!" Piper said defensively.  
  
"Not that! The clearing of the throat!" She shouted at Cole. He gave her a wry smile.  
  
"Your sickness must be contagious." He said. Piper smirked. He rounded on her. "Your boyfriend?" He asked disbelievingly.  
  
"Who's your boyfriend?" Paige asked, descending the stairs with Wyatt in her arms.  
  
"Me!" Cole said loudly.  
  
"What?" Paige asked, wide eyed.  
  
"Not for real!" Piper said, rolling her eyes. "That's just what we told Jason."  
  
"Oh." Paige said, relieved. She frowned as she reached the foyer. "Why didn't you just tell the truth?"  
  
"What? That he's the ex-boyfriend who beat me up. . .and then disappeared?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Excuse me?" Cole interrupted.  
  
"Oh boy." Piper muttered.  
  
"I beat you up?" He asked loudly.  
  
"What did you want me to say?" Phoebe shouted. "That you tried to kill me? Turn me evil? Huh? HUH!?"  
  
"I thought we were past this. You said we were past this!" Cole replied.  
  
"No I didn't!" Phoebe retorted. "I said it was a long time ago!"  
  
"Alright!" Piper intervened. She turned to Phoebe. "I couldn't find anything in the Book, so try and figure out how to find these. . .people." She said, changing the subject hastily. "And you." She said, turning to face Cole. "Are going to tell me everything you remember. Everything." She then gave him fake, seductive grin. "Honey bun." Cole glared at her, before his eyes met Phoebe's. They both turned away, and Phoebe headed up the stairs to the attic, whilst Cole turned and followed Piper into the kitchen.  
  
"Fum!" Wyatt gurgled. Paige frowned as she looked down at him.  
  
"Fun?" She asked. Wyatt waved his hands and smiled. "No, not fun." She said softly. "Entertaining, yes. But not fun."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Phoebe shuffled through the spells she had retrieved from the book. None of them looked helpful in the least, and she sighed. They were running out of ideas, and the tension brought on by the morning's events hadn't helped much, either. She squeezed the bridge of her nose and murmured softly to herself. How could they find them? Would they just have to wait? Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the attic door. She looked up to find Cole standing in the doorway.  
  
"Am I interrupting you?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." She replied coldly. He didn't seem to take offence to this, and turned to leave. "Cole." Phoebe called out to him after a moment. "Wait." He turned to face her again, frowning slightly. "I wasn't getting anywhere anyway." Phoebe said, gathering the pieces of paper into a pile. She stood up as Cole entered the room, almost cautiously.  
  
"I thought we should talk about what happened." He said. Phoebe only nodded, picking up the paper and turning her back on him as she reached the book of shadows. "I overreacted. I'm sorry." He said softly. "You needed an explanation about me, and you found one. Better than I deserved. . ."  
  
"No." Phoebe said, placing the paper in the book and shutting it. She turned to face him. "I don't know why I told him that. I think some part of me still resented you. . ." Cole looked down at the floor and nodded.  
  
"Okay." He said after a moment.  
  
"You didn't deserve it. To have people judging you for something that didn't happen. . ."  
  
"Better than people judging me for everything that did happen." Cole said. "I deserve worse." Phoebe started to say something, but he intervened. "Don't." He said. "I knew that I had hurt you. . .I. . ." He paused and swallowed, and Phoebe felt a lump rise to her throat as she could see the pain visible on his features, ". . .I just didn't realise how much." He let out a breath and glanced at the Book of Shadows. "Have you come up with an idea?" He asked, changing the subject. Phoebe looked at him for a moment, wondering which of his comments she should reply to.  
  
"Not yet." She said softly. Cole nodded. The room was filled with silence. Cole turned to leave. He paused.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about him?" He asked. And Phoebe didn't have to ask to know whom he was talking about. Jason.  
  
"You never asked." Phoebe replied, knowing that it was a lie.  
  
"That doesn't mean I didn't want to know." Cole replied.  
  
"Then you should have asked." Phoebe said, with a half smile. Cole gave her a look, his eyebrows raised, and Phoebe realised that she wasn't capable of hiding it from him. "I didn't know how to tell you." She said finally. Cole shook his head.  
  
"Why not?" He asked. She looked at him, and realised that she didn't know how to answer him.  
  
"Don't ask me that." She said, looking away. Cole chose to acknowledge her request and nodded. He headed to the hallway, and stopped in the doorway, his hand on the frame. Without turning to look at her, he spoke.  
  
"Do you love him?" He asked softly. Phoebe hesitated, contemplating how to answer.  
  
"Yes." She replied. Honest or not, it was the only answer that made sense. Cole looked at the ground in front of him, and Phoebe noticed his head drop slightly, as he walked away, his footsteps reverberating on the floor. Cole laid a hand on the staircase banister and breathed in deeply. There. That was the proof he needed that she had moved on. He had always known it. But he had hoped differently. And now he was trying his best not to read into her hesitation - but it had seemed like a lifetime. And that was definitely a good thing.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Now I'm hoping I'll get a few more reviews. Please let me know if you are reading - you don't have to write much. I just need that people are there. Flames are welcome. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Feels like I haven't watched Charmed in years. I miss the old episodes - Season 3 and 4. Are they ever going to release them on DVD?  
  
* * * * *  
  
Phoebe read out the last spell and closed the Book of Shadows. She hadn't been able to find any spells to help them find the people trying to harm them, but she had found quite a few to assist in protecting the manor - and she didn't hesitate in performing them. Her mind, however, still remained on the conversation she had had with Cole earlier that day. Not so much the conversation, but that question. The one question that she was unsure about. That she found herself doubting more and more. Did she love Jason? She knew that she used to. How could she not? Their relationship was advancing on two years now, and she had never doubted what she had loved him - until now. As soon as Cole returned, her mind was filled with uncertainty. Now she wasn't sure if she loved Jason - or how much she really had in the first place. Damn him for doing this to her - for making her feel so utterly vulnerable. She sighed, realising he was the only one who could make her feel like this. And it made her stomach jump at the thought. She shook her head as she headed back down the attic stairs, before descending the stairs to the kitchen.  
  
". . .like an electric shock." Cole was explaining to Piper. He paused as Phoebe walked in and they shared a look, before he continued. "With everything I've been through, you wouldn't think something man-made could hurt me so much. But it did. . .like hell." Phoebe knew exactly what he was talking about. She had seen it herself in her premonition. And she could remember almost feeling the pain - and was reminded of it as she stood watching Cole relive it. She realised she wasn't the only one feeling vulnerable at the moment.  
  
"Was there anyone else that you remember?" Piper asked. "Other than the guy that attacked us?"  
  
"No. . .yes. . ." Cole stopped and closed his eyes, before running a hand over his face. "I can't remember." Piper nodded.  
  
"Sorry you had to relive all of that." She said gratefully. She turned to face Phoebe. "Find anything?" Phoebe tore her eyes away from Cole.  
  
"I only performed a few spells to help protect the Manor." She said. "I couldn't find anything else."  
  
"We're just going to have to wait for them to come to us." Piper said with a sigh. "We don't have any other options."  
  
"What we should do," Cole began, "Is get Wyatt out of the house until all of this is over."  
  
"He's safest here." Piper said shaking her head. "We already know how easy it is for them to find out where he is."  
  
"There's one place they can't get to him." Cole said. Piper raised her eyebrows, a look of confusion on her face. Cole glanced at the ceiling.  
  
"Leo." Phoebe realised.  
  
"He is Wyatt's father." Cole rationalised. "You know he'll protect him."  
  
"I don't know. . ." Piper said slowly. She turned to Phoebe. "What do you think?" Phoebe glanced at Cole, before looking at Piper again.  
  
"I think Cole's right. It's not safe for him here." She said. Piper took a moment to contemplate it.  
  
"You're right." She said softly. She turned towards the staircase. "Paige!" She called. "Get down here. . .and bring Wyatt with you!" Only seconds later, Paige orbed into the kitchen.  
  
"What? What's going on?" She questioned. When Piper didn't answer, she raised her eyebrows at Phoebe.  
  
"We decided it's not safe for Wyatt here. . ." Phoebe said softly, as she watched Piper take Wyatt from Paige.  
  
"Where is it safe for him?" Paige questioned. Phoebe glanced at Piper again.  
  
"Leo." Cole replied. Paige looked at Piper.  
  
"Oh." She replied.  
  
"Leo!" Piper called. She took a deep breath. "Leo!" She called his name again. As she was about to shout again, a cluster of blue orbs formed in front of them. Moments later they took the form of Leo, who stood before them uncomfortably. "Can you take him?" Piper asked, trying to control her emotions at seeing him again. She assumed he already knew what she was talking about.  
  
"Sure." Leo replied gently, holding out his arms. To everyone's surprise but Leo's, Wyatt stretched out his arms towards his father. Piper glanced at him, before handing him to Leo. "Hey, buddy. . ." Leo said softly. "Just call when you need him." He looked at the rest of them gathered in the room, his eyes resting on Cole for a moment. "It was good to see you all again. . ." He added, as he once again looked at Piper. They shared a moment of eye contact, before he orbed out of the room. The four of them stood in silence for a moment.  
  
"Was it just me, or did Leo and Wyatt look like they've spent more time together than we know of?" Paige queried.  
  
"They did look comfortable with each other." Phoebe agreed, recalling what Cole had told her the previous day. She rested a hand on Piper's shoulder. "You okay?"  
  
Piper nodded. "Yeah." She said softly. "It's just. . ." She stopped, taking in a deep breath.  
  
"We know, honey." Phoebe soothed. Piper pulled away after a moment.  
  
"I'm going to get started on dinner." She said suddenly. Paige, Phoebe and Cole shared an uncomfortable glance as Piper headed behind the counter.  
  
"I'll help." Paige said, following her.  
  
Phoebe's eyes met Cole's, and she headed outside and waited patiently for him to follow. When they were out of earshot, she hissed, "What was that?"  
  
"What?" Cole asked, confused.  
  
"Leo? Why couldn't you come up with someone else?" Phoebe asked incredulously.  
  
"I thought you agreed with me!" Cole said loudly.  
  
"I agreed that it wasn't safe for him to be here." Phoebe said, lowering her voice. "Not that we should call Leo. You never saw what Piper went through, Cole. She's only just getting over it."  
  
"Didn't you see it in there, Phoebe?" Cole asked. "The way they looked at each other?"  
  
"It's more complicated than that, Cole. It's more than just a look."  
  
"They still love each other!" Cole exclaimed.  
  
"That doesn't matter--"  
  
"Of course it does." Cole interrupted. "It's all that matters."  
  
"We still loved each other - and that didn't help us." Phoebe said.  
  
"We gave up on it, Phoebe." Cole said, shaking his head. "We gave up on it. All I'm trying to do is make sure Piper doesn't make the same mistake."  
  
"We didn't give up on anything." Phoebe said softly. "There was just nothing left to save."  
  
"Don't say that." Cole said quickly. "There was plenty to save. You just didn't see it - or refused to see it." He gave her one last look, before turning his back on her and heading up the stairs.  
  
Phoebe watched him leave, and tried to wish away the lump that had formed in her throat. She contemplated his words, realisation hitting her immediately. Maybe she had never seen it all those years ago. But she sure as hell did now. And the truth was - though she wasn't truly ready to admit it to herself - that the love for Jason was never, and could never, come close to the love that she had shared with Cole. Not ever.  
  
Cole reached the landing and stopped. He glanced left and right as he looked for somewhere to go. Somewhere to think. His eyes fell on the attic staircase, and he slowly ascended the wooden steps. As soon as he entered, his eyes were drawn to the pedestal holding the Book of Shadows. He walked towards it, stepping around the stand at he gazed down at it. He held out his hands to grasp it - but froze. He shook his head. Then, reconsidering it, he closed his eyes. In a swift motion, he reached out and clasped his hands over the edges of the hard cover book. Nothing happened, and he let out a breath of relief, a smile forming on his face. He lifted the book off the stand, and bounced it. He had never needed proof that he was good. But having it - guaranteed - was like a breath of fresh air. He laughed softly.  
  
Suddenly, he froze. He slowly looked up, and his eyes fell on another man, draped in a dark coat. Cole's first impulse was to fight, but the inability to remember who this man was - when he was sure he had seen him before -stopped him. Then it hit him, as he recalled the moment when he had been kidnapped. One man, the one he remembered in the warehouse, had overpowered him. But that man was taking orders from another - the man standing in front of him right now.  
  
"Remember me now, Turner?" The man asked with a smug smile. Cole clenched his fists.  
  
"Where's your friend?" Cole queried stepping forward.  
  
The man shrugged. "He disobeyed my orders - I don't tolerate that." He said after a moment. "I told him not to kill you. . .and he almost shot a hole in your head."  
  
Cole frowned, confused. "You told him not to kill me?" He questioned cautiously.  
  
"You're my advantage now, Turner. Haven't you worked it out yet?" The man said cryptically.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Cole asked, his teeth clenched.  
  
"The reason why you can't remember anything that happened to you in that warehouse. The reason you've had a constant headache for the past two days." He said, and Cole was taken aback. He hadn't told anyone about the slight ache in his head - he could barely notice it. But it was there - it had been since he had woken up in the hospital.  
  
"You've lost me." Cole managed to let out.  
  
The man laughed. "You're not the only half demon in the world, Turner." He said, forming a fireball in his right hand. He clenched his fist and it disappeared. "And I know a few spells of my own. You were my lab rat, and I believe you'll do me proud."  
  
"What are you--" Cole began, but was interrupted immediately as the man closed his eyes and muttered an incantation in an ancient Latin. Cole tried to silence him with an energy ball, but he found his arms frozen by his sides. Then, suddenly, an intense pain filled his head, and he fell to his knees him agony, his hands pressed to his temples. A moment passed, and the pain disappeared. Cole stood up straight.  
  
"Go downstairs, pretend none of this happened." The man instructed, and Cole nodded slowly. "I'll be back tomorrow afternoon. . .I expect them to be ready for my arrival." Then, he added, "Alive." Then he shimmered out of the attic, leaving Cole behind. Cole stood still for a moment, then, obediently, he headed down the attic steps towards the kitchen.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Review and let me know you're there. . . 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Hope everyone had an amazing Christmas. Thanks to those who reviewed. This isn't the best chapter, and hopefully the next one will be a lot better.  
  
Big Reader: I would never be able to write a story that's not Cole/Phoebe. They're the couple that makes the most sense to me. I get where you're coming from - Phoebe did treat Cole badly. Maybe he deserves better, but the way I see it, they belong together.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Phoebe grasped her head as a pain shot through it. It disappeared almost as soon as it had come, and she lowered her hands. As she looked up, her gaze met Pipers.  
  
"What's up?" Piper asked, sitting down opposite her at the dining table. Phoebe contemplated what to say. She decided there had been too many lies between them in the past.  
  
"I think I'm. . ." She paused. How could she say it?  
  
"Falling for Cole again." Piper said, with a slight nod. Phoebe looked up, surprised.  
  
"I don't know for sure." Phoebe said honestly. She hesitated. "What do you think?"  
  
"Normally I would be annoyed that you've fallen for my boyfriend." Piper said with a smirk. "But, I have been thinking about it for a while, and I've realised that it doesn't matter what I think. It's your decision. . .and Paige and I will support you in whatever you choose." She said, before adding, "And yes, that does include choosing Cole."  
  
Phoebe gave her a half smile. "Why the change of heart?" She asked.  
  
"Cole does seem to have genuinely changed. He's almost like the man we used to know - and I can live with that." Piper explained.  
  
Phoebe laid a hand on Pipers. "Thank you." She said simply, standing up.  
  
"No problem." Piper said with a smile, as she watched Phoebe leave the room.  
  
Phoebe entered the foyer just as Cole descended the stairs, his face emotionless. His eyes met hers, and she recalled the last conversation they had had. He stepped off the staircase and stood in front of her, and she frowned at the difference in his eyes. He looked away. "About what we were talking about. . ." Phoebe started. "You were right. There was plenty to save in our relationship. And I'm sorry." She said softly.  
  
Cole looked up, his empty glance again meeting hers. "Don't be. I'm not." He replied callously, heading into the lounge room and leaving Phoebe alone. She frowned. Why was he acting so cold towards her? She thought against following him, resentment filing her mind. She had just admitted that Cole was right - and he ignored it. If that was how he was going to act - she could play at that game too. She turned her back on him and headed up the stairs.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next morning, Phoebe descended the staircase and headed to the front door. The previous night had been awkward. If Cole wasn't being rude to her, he wasn't speaking to her at all. The change in him was obvious, and Phoebe put it down to him just being hurt by her comments. But it wasn't like Cole to act so stubborn. Maybe she just didn't know him as well as she thought she did. She reached out for the doorknob.  
  
"Where are you going?" Cole asked, leaning casually against the wall.  
  
Phoebe jumped as she spun around. She calmed herself down. "Work." She replied simply. "I'm not missing another day." She waited for Cole to start arguing with her.  
  
"Fine." He said simply.  
  
Phoebe frowned. "Fine?" She asked incredulously. "You're fine with me going to work - alone. . .unprotected?"  
  
"I'm sure you'll be fine." Cole replied nonchalantly, as he turned towards the lounge again. Phoebe opened her mouth to speak, but stopped abruptly. Without another word, she pulled open the front door and stepped outside, closing the door loudly behind her. Clenching her teeth, she headed for her car.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Cole watched Phoebe's car drive away through the gap in the curtains. He smiled slightly. His plan was working so far.  
  
"Where did Phoebe go?" Piper asked, from halfway down the stairs.  
  
"She went to work. . .I tried to stop her." Cole said, turning around to face Piper. Piper frowned.  
  
"Are you okay?" Piper questioned, recognising some sort of change in him  
  
"Fine." Cole replied. "I just feel different."  
  
"Different how?" Piper questioned. Cole took a moment to answer.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough." He said, waving a hand in front of Piper, and she disappeared from where she was standing. Cole glanced up at the ceiling, in the direction of the attic, where he had just delivered Piper, unconscious and bound. "Paige!" He called out loudly.  
  
"Yeah?" Her voice sounded from her bedroom. He stepped up onto the staircase.  
  
"We need to talk." He called back. "Don't worry, I'll come up." He said with a smirk, as he slowly headed up the staircase.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Phoebe's hands hovered above the keyboard. She finally let them rest, having not come up with any descent advice since she had arrived. She had avoided Jason as soon as she had entered the building, and tried her best to ignore Cole's indifference towards her. The ringing of her phone interrupted her thoughts, and she picked it up.  
  
"Phoebe Halliwell." She answered professionally.  
  
"Phoebe?" Cole's voice. He sounded breathless and worried.  
  
Phoebe sat up straight immediately. "What is it? What's wrong?"  
  
"They're coming. . ." Cole replied simply. "You have to get here now." The phone was hung up, and Phoebe stood up hurriedly, placing the phone back on her desk. She grabbed her jacket, and in barely any time at all, was sprinting out the doors.  
  
* * * * *  
  
She entered the manor, letting the door close behind her. Everything was silent, and she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.  
  
"Piper? Paige?" She called out loudly. "Cole?" No answer, and she began to panic.  
  
"We're in the attic!" Cole's voice sounded from upstairs finally, and Phoebe breathed a deep sigh of relief as she hurried up the stairs. The attic door was closed when she reached it, and she held her hand out to turn the handle. She pushed it open and stepped inside.  
  
"Oh my god. . ."  
  
* * * * *  
  
I know, I know. . .it was way too short. I just wanted to leave the next bit for the next chapter, so I can do it all together. Feedback would be greatly appreciated, I mean it. You don't have to write much, just let me know you're reading. 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
Rating: I'm upping the rating to PG-13 for violence. Not that much, but just sticking to the safe side.  
  
A/N: I seem to be confusing a lot of people with my storyline. I apologise - I should have made it clearer. Cole is being controlled by the men that kidnapped him, like he was when the Source controlled him. Hope that cleared things up a bit for most of you who didn't understand.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I appreciate the feedback.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Oh my god. . ." Phoebe muttered, witnessing the sight before her. Piper and Paige were both hunched in the corner of the attic, unconscious and bound by rope. Phoebe's breath caught in her throat as she ran towards them. The door slammed shut behind her, and she whirled around. "Cole. . ." She barely let out.  
  
"Glad you could make it." Cole said with a smile. Phoebe stepped back.  
  
"Please tell me this is some sick training session. . ." She pleaded.  
  
"Not a training session." Cole said. "I think you know what this is."  
  
Phoebe shook her head. "No, I don't. Why don't you clear it up for me."  
  
Cole laughed. "You didn't truly believe I was good, did you?"  
  
"Yes, I did." Phoebe replied, disbelievingly.  
  
"Well you shouldn't have." Cole replied, slowly advancing on her.  
  
"I don't believe this." Phoebe muttered to herself. "Cole, I saw the change in you. I saw you again - the man that I had fallen in love with years ago. This isn't you, I can't believe that this is you."  
  
Cole felt a slight ache form in his head. "This is me Phoebe, I never cha-- " The ache grew with intensity, and he clutched his head, his face contorted in pain. "Stop fighting it. . ." He muttered to himself.  
  
Phoebe watched him as she inched backwards, her back eventually reaching the cold wall behind her. Cole was standing between her and the door, and Piper and Paige were both lying motionless beside her. She frowned in confusion, before realisation hit her as to what was going on. No wonder he had been acting so different in the last day - it was because it wasn't him. Her mind flashed to the past when he had been possessed by the Source, and the times when he had barely seemed like himself. The way he was now. "This isn't you. . .is it, Cole?" She finally spoke.  
  
Cole stood up straight despite the pain in his head. "Shut up. . ." He muttered.  
  
She pressed on, her mind fixed on what she was saying. "I saw into you, Cole. And this isn't you." She said, despite Cole's consistent warnings to keep quiet as he advanced on her. "When you were the Source. . .I never stood by you. I never helped you. But I will now, because I know it isn't you. It wasn't then, and it isn't now."  
  
"Shut up!" Cole yelled, leaping forward and grasping her neck in his hands. He threw her against the wall, his hands still held firmly to her throat as she gasped for air.  
  
"Fight it, Cole. . ." Phoebe let out.  
  
"What are you doing?" The attic door swung open and the man donning the dark coat stood in the doorway. "I said I wanted them alive."  
  
Cole let go of Phoebe and stepped back, the pain in his head growing by the second, as the real Cole fought for control. Phoebe collapsed to the ground, gasping for air. The man glanced at her, then at the two other sisters. He smiled vaguely.  
  
"I think I'll start with you." He said, stepping up to Phoebe. He dodged her attempt to hit him, and grabbed her by her already sore neck. He lifted her to her feet and held her against the wall.  
  
"Cole, please." She said, looking past the man at Cole. His eyes softened as he gazed at her. "Fight it. . ."  
  
The man laughed. "He's not strong enough to fight it." He said. He pulled an athame from his coat and held it up to Phoebe's throat. "Never trust a demon. We can always be manipulated." As he pulled back his arm, a hand enclosed on it. He looked up at Cole. "What are you doing?"  
  
"My mind's been controlled by a lot more than you." Cole said, his other hand grabbing hold of the man's neck as he threw him into the far wall. The man, however, stood immediately, and threw a fireball directly at Cole, who just managed to dodge it. Fire and energy balls filled the air, and Phoebe ducked as she crawled towards Piper and Paige. She shook them awake.  
  
"What. . ." Piper began groggily. They all grimaced as an energy ball smashed into the wall above them.  
  
"What the hell's going on?" Paige asked, fighting against her ropes. Phoebe undid both the cords, ducking as a fireball flew overhead.  
  
"It wasn't him. . ." Phoebe said, glancing around at the battle. "It wasn't Cole."  
  
"I figured that." Piper said as she watched Cole throw himself to the side to dodge an energy ball. She threw her hands forward to freeze the scene, but nothing happened. "Why isn't it working?" She asked, throwing her hands forward again, only freezing the energy ball flying towards them.  
  
"They're too powerful." Paige concluded, ducking as another energy ball came flying towards them. Piper froze it.  
  
"We have to help him." Phoebe said, jumping forward as Cole got hit in the chest with a fireball. She called out his name as he stumbled backwards, and threw out a punch towards the man. He ducked, and pushed her backwards, before throwing another energy ball at her, sending her flying into the wall. He threw two more in quick succession, colliding with Piper and Paige, causing them to collapse in a heap onto the floor. He glanced around at Cole, who was gripping his chest. He picked up the athame from where it had fallen to the floor, and rolled it round in his palm. With a quick flick, it soared at Cole, who had no time to move. He gasped in pain as the athame lodged itself into his torso, and slid slowly to the ground, the blood seeping into his shirt. The man stepped forwards, standing over Cole.  
  
"You were stronger than I anticipated, I'll give you that." He said, producing another athame from his coat. "I should have killed you a long time ago."  
  
"Yeah, well. . .too bad." Phoebe said from behind him. He turned quickly to face her, but she threw out her fist immediately, making contact with his jaw and sending him stumbling backwards.  
  
"Energy balls." Paige said from behind Phoebe, holding out both hands. The two energy balls Piper had frozen previously orbed above her hands, and she threw them together at the man. He had no time to move as they both struck him in the chest. He stumbled backwards as flames erupted all around him. He cried out in pain as he disappeared in a flash of red, leaving behind nothing but ash.  
  
Phoebe knelt down beside Cole, gazing down at the athame wedged in his chest. She let out a worried breath. She met his eyes.  
  
"I sorry. . .I'm so sorry. . ." He muttered softly.  
  
Phoebe shook her head. "Don't be." She replied gently. "I wasn't lying about what I said. I know that it wasn't you." She reached out to touch the skin around the wound, and he flinched openly. "I have to take it out." She said, reaching out. He lifted his hand to meet hers, and grasped it.  
  
"I love you." He said softly, squeezing her hand gently.  
  
"Stop it." Phoebe warned. "Don't give up now." She reached out with her other hand to grasp the athame, but her hands froze above it. The thought of wrenching the athame from his chest was too much for her. A hand was gently placed on her shoulder.  
  
"I'll do it." Piper said, crouching beside her. She gazed at Cole. "This is going to hurt." She warned. He nodded, grimacing as she took hold of the athame in her hands. With a great pull, she wrenched the blade out of his chest, and he let out a cry of pain as the blood started to flow freely from the now open wound. Phoebe placed her free hand tightly on the wound, the other squeezing Cole's hand. She looked up at Paige, her eyes pleading with her.  
  
"Can you heal him?" Phoebe asked, turning to look at Cole as his eyes closed.  
  
"I can't. . ." Paige said softly.  
  
"Paige, please. He isn't evil anymore." Phoebe pleaded with her.  
  
"I know." Paige replied honestly. "I know. But Leo could only half heal him, and he was a full Whitelighter. I won't be able to heal him alone."  
  
"So we'll do it together." The all turned as Leo orbed into the room, holding Wyatt in his arms.  
  
"Leo. . .what. . ." Piper started. Leo glanced at her and handed Wyatt gently to her.  
  
"You okay?" He asked softly. Piper nodded slowly, as she watched Leo step beside Cole. Phoebe moved aside, still holding Cole's hand, and Paige crouched opposite him. They both held their hands over his wound, and it started to glow slightly. But it didn't close up, and made no indication that it was healing.  
  
"It's not working." Paige said softly, pulling her hands back. Leo caught them before she could pull them back completely.  
  
"Concentrate." He said gently. Paige glanced at him, and then at Phoebe, who caught her gaze. The look in them caused her to soften, as she held her hands above Cole's torso again. This time, she closed her eyes, and concentrated as much as her mind would allow.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A couple more chapters to go. Review and tell me what you thought of it. 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
A/N: This will be the last chapter, with an epilogue to finish it off. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I'm glad you're enjoying it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Phoebe squeezed Cole's hand tightly, her own eyes shut as she willed him to awaken. She felt him squeeze back, and her eyes opened immediately. The wound was started to heal. Slowly, but visibly. Leo's and Paige's hands suddenly began to shake fiercely, and both were thrown backwards, as the demon in Cole fought them off. Leo stumbled backwards, and Paige fell to the ground. Cole jerked awake, his wound only half healed. He glanced around at them, his eyes resting on Phoebe, before he looked at Paige being helped up by Piper, and then Leo.  
  
"Thank you. . ." He said softly, genuinely.  
  
"Don't worry about it. . ." Paige said half heartedly as she stood up straight. Cole looked at her, and then turned to glance at Leo again.  
  
"Why?" It was the question that would have bothered him had he not asked it. "I'm sure the other Elders wouldn't have you not healing me."  
  
"They tried to stop me coming." Leo admitted. "But the truth is, I owe you."  
  
Cole gave him a wry smile. "What could you possibly owe me?" He asked.  
  
"You stood up for me." Leo said, glancing at Piper for a moment. "You made Piper believe in me again." He looked at Cole again.  
  
"I tell her anything she didn't already know." Cole said, as Phoebe and Paige exchanged confused glances.  
  
"Wait a second, who said I believed him?" Piper questioned.  
  
"Believed what?" Paige asked, her curiosity getting the best of her. Ignoring Paige, Leo smiled slightly as he looked at Piper.  
  
"You have anything left from last nights dinner? I'm starved. . ." He changed the subject.  
  
"No." Piper said quickly.  
  
"The steak and mash? Nothing's left?" Leo asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
Piper gazed at him, surprised. "How could you possibly know that?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
Leo smirked. "I'm always watching, Piper." He said gently. "Always." They remained silent for a moment as Piper contemplated this.  
  
"I'll serve you a plate." She said after a minute, heading downstairs, Leo following.  
  
Phoebe watched Piper and Leo disappear downstairs. "You should rest." She said, turning back to face Cole. "You can use my room."  
  
"I'm okay." Cole said, grimacing as Phoebe helped him stand.  
  
"You're only half healed." Paige said. Cole gave a small grunt of pain and clutched his torso.  
  
"Come on." Phoebe said, leading him downstairs. "I'm going to stay with him for a little while." She said to Paige, who nodded after a moment. Phoebe let him lean his weight on him as they descended the attic stairs, and entered her room, closing the door behind them. She staggered slightly as she supported his full weight, before he leaned back onto the bed and she pulled back.  
  
"Thanks." He said, leaning his head back. He gazed at her, and they shared a moment of silence before he spoke again. "How did you know?"  
  
"Know what?" Phoebe asked in confusion.  
  
"That it wasn't me." Cole said softly.  
  
"I just did." Phoebe shrugged slightly. "I guess for over two years I've been going over in my head all the implications that it was the Source and not you. All the implications that I never caught on to. . .some of which I saw today."  
  
"I'm glad." Cole said when she had finished. "I don't think I would have found my way back without you."  
  
Phoebe gave him a half smile. "I'm glad too." She replied honestly. "Or I would have been in big trouble. . .that was some choking."  
  
Cole looked away, and Phoebe realised what she had said. "I'm sorry, Phoebe. I don't know what to say. . ."  
  
"Nothing." Phoebe said, reaching out to hold his hand in an attempt to reassure him. "I shouldn't have brought it up."  
  
"It happened, you shouldn't have to ignore it." Cole said, shaking his head. "I almost killed you. . .again."  
  
"No you didn't. It wasn't you." She tried her best to persuade him. He pulled his hand away from her.  
  
"I could feel you. . .your neck underneath my hands." He held his hands up in front of him, staring at them as though they weren't his own. "But I couldn't move them. . .I couldn't do anything." He shook his head and let his hands fall to his side.  
  
"Exactly." Phoebe said softly. "You said it yourself, you couldn't stop it. Because it wasn't you." She once again took his hand in hers, this time holding on to it tightly. "It wasn't you." She reiterated firmly. He looked at her, their eyes locking together. She realised that it was time to change the subject. Pulling her hand away she sat up straight. "You were right about what you said yesterday. Not just about Piper. . .but about you and me. . .our relationship." She paused. "I could have fought harder to save us, and I didn't. And I know now how much there was to save." Cole looked away after a moment, before turning to gaze into her eyes again. He pushed himself into a seated position, grimacing as he leaned his back against the headboard.  
  
"As much as I love hearing you say that. . ." He stopped abruptly, contemplating what to say. "Sometimes I believe it." He looked away. "I believe that it was worth fighting for. . .even though it didn't work out. I believe that it was worth dying for. . ." He paused as he avoided her gaze. "And then there are days when I believe everything that you said. That love wasn't enough. . ." He caught her gaze, "That it was never meant to be."  
  
Phoebe felt a lump rise to her throat, as she fought with her words, wondering what she could possibly say. "In the attic. . .just now. . .you told me that you loved me." She said gently.  
  
Cole nodded slowly. "In that moment. . .I thought that I wasn't going to make it. . .and I had to tell you."  
  
"I wouldn't have let you die." She said gently.  
  
"Maybe not." Cole replied. "But we both know that there was a chance that neither Paige or Leo could heal me. . ." He paused again, just for a moment. "I know what it must have sounded like to you."  
  
"You do?" Phoebe questioned, her eyebrows raised.  
  
He breathed in deeply. "When I was the Source. . .after I came back from the Wasteland. . .I told you that I loved you at every opportunity. Every moment I had the chance. And it grew to mean nothing, I know that. But in the attic just now, as shallow as it must have sounded. . .it was genuine."  
  
Phoebe tilted her head slightly, before nodding. "I know." She replied simply. She leaned forwards, tears lining in her eyes, but not falling. "You've been here for less than a week. . .and everything has changed. . ." She said softly.  
  
"What's changed?" Cole asked, confused. Phoebe thought about what to say. She stood up and sat beside him on the bed, her eyes searching his.  
  
"Everything." She said softly. Without thinking, she leaned in towards him.  
  
It took all Cole's strength to pull away, moments before their lips met. "Wait. . ." He whispered. Phoebe pulled back, slightly embarrassed.  
  
"What about Jason?" Cole asked, his only query. When Phoebe failed to reply, he added, "You said you loved him." He looked away, the memory too painful to recall.  
  
"I said a lot of things I didn't mean." Phoebe said, searching out his eyes. When she found them, she held eye contact. "I was afraid of what it might mean if I told you the truth. . .if I told myself the truth."  
  
"What is the truth?" Cole asked, suddenly aware of the minimal space between them.  
  
"That I will never love anyone as much as I love you. . ." Phoebe said, barely audible. She gave him a half smile. "As overly sentimental as that sounds." She looked down. "I thought I loved Jason. . .until you came back, and I realised it wasn't even close."  
  
Cole couldn't help but smile slightly. "You're sure about this?"  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Phoebe asked in reply. Cole raised his eyebrows in mock amusement. Despite the pain in his torso, he leaned forwards and caught her lips in his, his hand immediately moving up to caress her neck.  
  
After a moment of complete relief, he pulled back, only so they were a breath apart. "You are going to dump him soon. . ." Cole muttered, ". .. right?"  
  
Phoebe groaned and closed the space between them, her lips meeting his once more. Cole ignored the pain in his chest and rolled over so he was lying on top of her. Through the kiss, Phoebe managed to let out, "Later. . .", the sound muffled. She smiled slightly. Sooner rather than later. Definitely.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I love being mean to Jason. As rude as that seems. Review and tell me what you thought. Flames always welcome. Preferably something nicer though, :) 


	14. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
A/N: So we've reached the end of this story, which to my great delight is looking to receive one hundred reviews. . .a milestone I have yet to conquer. So maybe this epilogue will crush it. Thanks to every one of you that reviewed anytime throughout the story, it was my motivation. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.  
  
* * * * *  
  
One Year Later  
  
Cole stood up in front of the small room of people. He glanced down at the glass of champagne he held in his hand. Clearing his throat, he smiled slightly.  
  
"I'll try to keep this short and sweet. . ." He said after a moment. "I've known Leo and Piper for a long time now. . .longer than I can remember. Almost six year. . ." He paused as he glanced at Piper and Leo, his smile widening. "I've seen the best of them, and the worst. I was at their wedding - their first one. And I remember thinking that anyone would be lucky to have what they had. Because it was the most amazing thing that I had ever seen. And I knew despite any problems that they may have had, their love would always conquer all. And I guess that's the best thing you can have." He gazed down at Phoebe who was seated beside him, and gave her a half smile. "So anyway, as best man at this beautiful reception, I am honoured to ask you to raise your glasses. To Leo and Piper. I wish all of us were as lucky as you are." He raised his glass and watched as all the people in the room followed suit.  
  
"To Leo and Piper." They all chanted in unison. Cole brought the glass to his lips and sipped some of the champagne. He grimaced. He had never been much of a fan of this particular alcoholic drink, but he guessed he would have to make do. After a slight burst of applause, the room came alive with the sound of conversation and laughter, and Cole let out a relieved breath.  
  
"See, that went fine." Phoebe said, standing and slipping her hands around his waist.  
  
Cole smiled as he turned to face her, placing his glass back on the table. He placed one hand on her waist, the other creeping round to rest on the small of her back. "Hmm. I guess it did." He said, admitting that his fear had been unwarranted. "Now I'm wondering when we'll be the ones getting toasted."  
  
Phoebe smiled. "We've been through this." She said gently.  
  
"I know, I know." Cole replied. "But now that all of this is over, we don't have to worry about stealing their thunder." He tilted his head in the direction of Leo and Piper.  
  
"Hmm, I guess you're right." Phoebe murmured, leaning in towards him. "But you do realise this requires a gorgeous engagement ring and an extra romantic proposal. . ."  
  
"Then I'm halfway there." Cole whispered back, leaning in to kiss her. She pulled back at his words.  
  
"You are?" She questioned, surprised.  
  
Cole hesitated. "Can you forget I said that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"No!" Phoebe said, pulling away from him. "You've bought me an engagement ring?"  
  
"Phoebe!" Cole exclaimed. "Does 'surprise' not mean anything to you?"  
  
Before Phoebe could reply, they were interrupted. "Hey, Cole. . ." Leo called, heading towards them, holding onto Pipers hand. He held out his free hand to Cole. "The speech was great. Thank you."  
  
Cole accepted Leo's hand, shaking it gratefully. "No problem. It was all the truth."  
  
"Yeah. . .who knew you could be so sappy." Piper said with a smirk.  
  
"Don't you worry, Piper. There's much more where that came from." Cole replied, returning her smile.  
  
"Great. . ." Piper muttered, half amused, half horrified.  
  
"Cole." Phoebe muttered, grabbing onto his shirt. "Can we talk?" She asked though a plastered grin.  
  
Cole glanced down at her. "Sure. . .sweetie. . ." Cole let out, following Phoebe as she led him out of the manor living room and onto the back patio.  
  
"I thought we were going to wait to get engaged." She said softly.  
  
"We were." Cole replied. "But I thought, maybe. . .we could wait less. . ." He paused. "You don't want this? Is that what it is?"  
  
"No." Phoebe said quickly, placing a hand on his arm to reassure him. "No." She reiterated.  
  
"Well. . .good." Cole replied, relieved. He smiled as he removed the hand she had placed on his arm and held it tightly in-between both of his hands. "But I won't do anything till you're ready."  
  
"I'm ready." Phoebe said gently, taking a step forward.  
  
"But you seemed upset about it. . ." Cole said, frowning slightly.  
  
"Surprised, that's all." Phoebe said. "I didn't think it would happen this fast. . .but when I think about it, it couldn't happen fast enough."  
  
"You're sure about this?" Cole asked.  
  
"All you have to do is ask." Phoebe said, placing her free hand on his chest.  
  
"Well, then. . ." Cole said, pulling away from her. "I guess all I need now is the extra romantic proposal. . ."  
  
"I was exaggerating. . ." Phoebe said, raising an eyebrow wearily.  
  
"But I'm not." Cole said softly. "Last time, I proposed. . .well, at an awkward moment---"  
  
"And last time I hesitated." Phoebe interrupted. "I'm not going to hesitate this time."  
  
Cole gazed at her, as if contemplating her statement. Then, after coming to a decision, he took two steps forward so they were standing less than a foot apart. He dug in his pocket and produced a small, blue velvet box.  
  
"You brought it here?" She questioned, just above a whisper.  
  
Cole didn't answer, instead opening the box and pulling out the small, elegant ring. He pocketed the empty box and held the ring in the small space between them. He twisted it round so that the bottom of the ring was facing upwards, and held it up towards her. Phoebe raised a hand to it, not holding onto it, but simply caressing it as she viewed it. She glanced at the bottom of the ring, smiling gently as she read the tiny engraving.  
  
"Hope. . ." She read out softly.  
  
"The last thing I lost when I thought it was all over." Cole said gently. "The first thing that came back when I saw you again." He paused, fingering the ring tenderly. ". . .the one thing I relied on." He looked up at her, their eyes meeting. "You gave me hope." He reached up and wiped away a tear that slipped down Phoebe's cheek, then smiled.  
  
"I love you. . ." Phoebe whispered gently.  
  
"Shh. . ." Cole said with a half smile. "Let me finish." He warned with mock seriousness. "And I love you too." He quickly added, before continuing. "I'm not getting down on one knee. . .tradition isn't my thing, you know that." He said softly. "Will you marry me?" His voice was barely above a whisper, and Phoebe could almost hear her heart beating over the noises in the manor behind them.  
  
She took a breath. "You know," She started, gaining composure, "There are some advantages to over-the-top romantic behaviour."  
  
Cole stared at her. "Phoebe--" He began.  
  
She interrupted him by closing the space between them, pressing her lips against his gently, before pulling back a fraction. "Yes." She said softly.  
  
"This should. . .feel better, you know. . ." Cole joked, with mock concern.  
  
"Hmmm. . .funny." Phoebe acknowledged his statement and smiled.  
  
"It feels amazing." He said, serious this time.  
  
"It feels. . ." Phoebe started, "Right."  
  
"Hopeful?" Cole asked softly.  
  
Phoebe nodded with a smile, as she watched him slip the ring onto her finger - it fit perfectly. "Hopeful. . ." She whispered, looking up at him again. She leaned forward and kissed him again, enjoying the feel of his lips on hers. Relishing in their happiness, knowing it was only just beginning.  
  
Hopeful.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The End  
  
* * * * *  
  
Thanks again, to all who read and enjoyed it. Don't know when I'll be starting a new story, but there will be another one. Sooner or later. . .I'm. . .hopeful. 


End file.
